


Kidnapped

by SansIsAPrettyGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad people do bad things to good monsters, Beds, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Blue Maid outfit, Boss you manipulative son of a bitch, Chains, Choices, Comfort, Confused Sans, Crying, Dehumanization, Did i miss any tags?? Probably!, Disguise, Drugged Sex, Duct Tape, Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Emotional Manipulation, Eye Sex, Fainting, Fear, Finger Sucking, Force-Feeding, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Orgasm, Fucked Up, Grillby why, Gross, Guilt, Hugs, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think i might be sadistic, Idk a lot of bad stuff happens, Injury Recovery, Insults, Kidnapping, Knives, Leashes, Licking, Loss of Limbs, Magic, Magic suppressing collar, Manipulation, Marking, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Monster Dust (Undertale), Multi, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Happy, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), PTSD Sans, Pain, Panties, Poor Sans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Rules, Running, Sad, Sad Papyrus, Sadism, Sans Has a Bad Time, Sans sleeps really hard wtf Sans wake up, Size Difference, So many tags, Sobbing, Solitary Confinement, Somnophilia, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Stockings, Stuttering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Swearing, Tears, There will be added tags in the future i just dont want to spoil anything, They run a hospital shelter thing together, This Is STUPID, This isnt going well for anyone, This probably sucks im sorry, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Video, Video Cameras, Violence, Vomiting, Voyeurism, WTF, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Whipping, Worried Papyrus, Worry, Wow, everyone is worried, im evil, this is gross, too many tags, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 25,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansIsAPrettyGirl/pseuds/SansIsAPrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has a bad time.<br/>Everyone is worried.</p><p>(Warning: This was the first multi-chapter thing I ever wrote and I'll be honest, it's not very good but some people seem to like it so I'll keep it up for now at least.)</p><p>{IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE REWRITTEN SOON}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting Grocies Goes Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

  It had been Two years since Frisk had broken the barrier and freed monsterkind. Human and monster relations were still coarse but it was slowly getting better, especially with Frisk advocating for them.

 

  Asgore ended up using the large amount of gold he had from being king to buy a large lot of land and build a shelter for monsters in need, or in need of medical attention since normal human hospitals couldn't properly treat monsters. He recruited the help of Toriel to help heal the injured monsters, and cook meals. 

 

  He also recruited Undyne for security. Alyphs to help set up special sensors with cameras in them around the city that would beep and flash red if a monster was close to dusting, yellow if the monster was severely injured but not in need of imitate help, and white if they were only slightly injured and only in need of some basic healing magic. 

 

  If one of the lights were to flash she would check the camera for that sensor and see how dire the situation was and if they needed to send someone to go help. Papyrus to help keep the spirits of the struggling monsters high, and occasionally help in the kitchen. Sans worked as the janitor, and often ran errands for the shelter. They all had private rooms at the shelter so they could be there in case of an emergency were to happen. 

 

  There had only been a couple but if they hadn't been staying there the monsters in trouble surely would have been dust. It was a particularly slow day today at the shelter and everyone was just kind of lounging around. Toriel had decided to start on lunch since she was not needed elsewhere. She walked into the large kitchen and opened the door to the fridge, noticing they were a bit low on supplies. She walked down a couple hauls until she found Sans’s room. 

 

“Knock knock.”

“Who's there?”

“Loaf.”

“Loaf who?”

“I just don't like bread, I Loaf it!”

 

“pfft good one Tori. what do you need?” 

“We're running a little low on supplies and I was wondering if you could run to the store and pick some up?” “Sure Tori, anything for you.” Sans said with a wink. “Such a charmer” She said trying not to laugh.

 

   “Anyway here's the list Sans.” “Thanks Tori.” Sans said taking the list from Toriel and shortcutting to the store. ‘I don't think I'll ever get used to that’ Toriel thought to herself, walking over to the others to try to figure out something to do.

~~

  After several hours of shopping Sans had finally managed to find everything on Toriel’s colossal list. He felt exhausted after having to shortcut across half the town to find a place that sold snails. Only after realizing he didn't have enough magic to shortcut home and he'd have to walk home while carrying all the groceries. ‘Ugh I should've know better then to go that long of distance’ he thought as he began the long walk home.

 

   After about an hour he was still nowhere close to being home, he had managed to exhaust himself even more, and he was pretty sure most of the groceries had gone bad. He decided he deserved a rest. He walked into a nearby park and sat down on a bench. It was starting to get dark and Sans decided it was a lost cause trying to get back tonight, so he chucked the no spoiled groceries in the trash. He laid down on the park bench hoping to get comfortable since this is where he'd be sleeping tonight.

~~

  Everyone was really starting to get worried, Sans should have been back hours ago. They had tried calling his phone but they had heard it ringing, so he obviously forgot to grab it this morning. “Perhaps we should go to bed, I'm sure he'll be back by morning. Plus this isn't the first time that bone-head has made unscheduled stops and worried us all.” Undyne said with a hint of irritation to her voice.

 

   “I suppose you're right Undyne, Sans does often like to stop at local bars.” Papyrus said rather sadly. “Then it's decided, I'm going to bed. Goodnight everyone!” 

“Goodnight Undyne” they all said in unison. And headed to their respected rooms. To hopefully get some rest.

~~

  “So boss how much money do you think will get for it?” the figure said eyeing the skeleton sleeping on the park bench. “Lots, have you seen the shelter it works at its friends must be loaded!” the other shadowy figure said. “What if they aren't willing to pay?” The figure asked. “Trust me they'll be willing.” he said in a sly tone.

 

   “Kay let's get to work.” The figures walked up to the sleeping skeleton, restraining his wrists but being careful not to wake him. After securely restraining the skeletons wrists, they snapped a magic suppressing collar around his neck that they had gotten on the black market. So he could still use magic just no attack or defence magic.

  
   Lastly they wrapped several layers of duct tape around the back of his skull and in front of his mouth so he couldn't scream out. They carried the still sleeping skeleton into a windowless van with a fake dog walking company on the side. And they drove off into the night, with their new cargo in tow.


	2. Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans regrets falling asleep in a public place.  
> (There is rape in this chapter so read at your own risk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *You Feel your sins crawling on your back*

  Sans jerked awake not recognizing his surroundings, immediately relieving he wasn't wearing anything. Someone had undressed him, someone had seen him naked and vulnerable. He had to get out of here. He tried to move but it seemed his wrists, neck, and ankles were chained to a wall. Only allowed him to move a few feet in either direction. 

 

  He tried to shortcut out of wherever the fuck he was, but nothing happened. He tried again… and again… and again, he was about to try again when he heard a deep voice. “Stop trying bone bag it ain't gonna work.” “What did you do!?” Sans bellowed.

 

  “You know that thing around your neck? It's a magic suppressing collar, and I got the  key.” “What the fuck do you want with me!? I haven't done anything to you!” Sans nearly screeched.

 

   “No, you haven't done anything to me but you do happen to be friends with the former king of your kind. I'm sure he'd be willing to pay a heap of gold to get you returned. Of course even if he does pay I have no intention of returning you, I've been looking for a new pet. And I think you'd be the perfect little play thing.” The man said chuckling darkly. 

 

  Sans balked at the man. “W-what are you g-g-gonna do to me?” Sans stuttered weakly. “Oh we're just gonna have a little fun.” The man said stepping forward and caressed Sans’s cheek. 

 

  Sans flinched away from the touch and received a hard slap across the face. “You better do as I say or that pathetic 1hp of yours is gonna go away real fucking quick!” The man snapped at Sans. The man got up and walked out of the room. Sans was relieved to see him leave, hoping he could find a way out of here before he got back.

 

   The small amount of relief Sans felt was quickly dashed away, when the man returned carrying a video camera. ‘no, no, no, this can't be happening!’ Sans felt himself go cold when the man set up the camera and point it at his cowering naked body. The man pulled on a ski mask to cover his face, stepped in front of the camera and pressed play.

~~

  Sans had not come home in the morning like everyone had expected him to, but Papyrus was sure he was fine ‘Probably just passed out at some bar.’ Papyrus thought to himself as he walked out to get the mail. When he opened the mailbox he saw a C.D. with a note on the top that said  _ play me _ . Papyrus brought the peculiar disk inside.Since it wasn't addressed to anyone, Papyrus gathered everyone are the TV. In one of the lounges. 

 

  Once everyone was seated Papyrus popped the disk into the C.D. player and pressed play, and then sitting down on the couch in between Undyne and Toriel. A man wearing a ski mask appeared on screen. “Hello Asgore, Toriel, Undyne, Alyphs, Papyrus, whichever one of you is watching. By now I'm sure you've noticed that a certain small skeleton has gone missing, we'll if you want him back in more than a dust pan. You'll do exactly what I say.

 

  Put as much gold in the mailbox that you think the little guy is worth, I'll have one of my guys come pick it up, and you'll have the runt returned home to ya. Of course if you don't pay up, well let's just say I'm gonna have a really good time!” The man stepped away from the front of the camera to reveal a naked and terrified looking Sans. Everyone one in the room was silent as this terrible man climbed atop Sans, and pulled his soul from his rib cage forcing his magic to form a cyan mound on his pelvis. The man slammed into Sans’s pussy, while biting into the delicate soul.

 

 Sans begun to thrash around and sob, repeating the words no, please, and stop like some kind of mantra. But was able to go no where do to the chains. The man continued to thrust in and out of Sans at an extremely harsh pace until finally climaxing inside of Sans and putting his soul back into its proper place. Sans magic dissipated and he himself into a ball, as much as the chains would allow.

 

  Sobbing to himself on the floor, lying in a mess of fluids. The video ended there. Everyone was silently crying to themselves, feeling guilty for not going looking the night before, and not sure what to say in the situation. Papyrus was the first to break the silence. “That fucker! I'll  **kill him!** ” Papyrus yelled with a surprising amount of venom in his voice that no one had ever heard before.

 

  “I am quite angry as well but Papyrus I don't think we need to go so far as to kill a man.” Toriel said trying to calm the distraught skeleton down. “S-shes r-r-right P-papyrus plus d-didnt the man s-say if we 

g-gave him g-gold he'd give S-sans

b-back?” “Fuck that! What if he's lying and we give this asshole gold for nothing!” Undyne yelled obviously enraged.

   “That is a possibility but right now it's the only chance we have to get Sans back.” Asgore said also trying to calm everybody down. “I suppose you're right, let's gather as much gold as we can and meet back here as fast as we can.” Papyrus spoke bring surprisingly quiet after his last outburst. A few minutes later and everyone had returned with as much gold as they could carry. 

  
  They dumped the gold into a plain unmarked box and wrote a large G on it. They walked the box filled with gold out to the mailbox, hoping that Sans would be returned safely back home soon. They walked back into the shelter and tried to think of a plan to get Sans back, if the man didn't give him back after giving him the gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This chapter was originally a lot different but I didn't like the way it was turning out before so I changed some things up.  
> Feel free to leave a comment, and tell me what you think.


	3. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gross and involves rape, please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt gross writeing this.  
> Hope you enjoy!! :3

  It seemed hopeless, they had absolutely no leads on where Sans might be. Besides the video but that only showed the inside of a room, and the man in the video was wearing a mask so they didn't even know what he looked like. They had gone out to check the mailbox earlier to see the gold gone, and a note that said ‘to look forward to more videos.’ “I FUCKING KNEW THIS PERVERT WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!” Undyne yelled sounding enraged.

 

  Toriel was trying to comfort Papyrus, who had tears running down his face. “Why would anyone do this to Sans?” Papyrus asked out loud. “I don't know sweetheart, I don't know.” Toriel said trying to keep the pain out of her voice. “Don't worry papyrus we'll catch him.” Undyne said feeling bad for her outburst.

~~

  After the “event” that happened yesterday. Sans was left in a state of shock. Eventually snapping out of it hours later when his tormentor came back, carrying a box with a large G on it. The man leaned down and opened the box in front of Sans’s face. “huh guess everybody thinks you're worthless.”

 

  Sans’s face saddened ‘He's just lying to get in my head, they don't think i'm worthless… right?’

 “Hey now don't look so down I still care about you.” He said leaning down and beginning to kiss the small skeleton. Soon his tongue was added to the mix sweeping across the skeletons teeth asking for entry. “P-please no.” Sans whimpered memories of yesterday still fresh in his mind. 

 

  “You better do as I fucking say!” The man said gripping Sans’s top left rib and pulling until it snapped completely off. Sans screamed out in pain, tears streaming down his face. “Say you're fucking sorry bitch!” The man said grabbing onto another rib and beginning to twist. 

 

 “I-I'm s-sorr _ Ahhh!” _

 

“Too fucking slow bitch!” 

 

  “I'm s-s-sorry.” Sans responded as quickly as he could this time, tears still cascading down his face. “Good boy.” The human said licking around the edge of his eye socket, jabbing his tongue in and out a couple of times. “Tell me skeleton how do you see without eyes?” 

 

  “M-magic.” Sans answered nervously not sure where his tormentor was going with this. “Interesting.” The man said, standing back up, unzipping his pants and letting his erection free. He grabbed the back of Sans’s skull and began moving him towards his cock, rubbing it along the edge of his eye socket about to push it in. Until he heard a small voice. 

 

  “P-please d-don't.”

“First off you better start giving me some respect, you will address me as master. Second off you will do as I say or I'll send another video to your innocent little brother. Is that clear?” He said in a mocking tone.   “Y-yes.”

 

“Yes what runt?” 

 

  “Y-yes m-m-master.”

“That's a good bitch.” He said before violently thrusting into Sans’s eye socket, hitting the back of his skull. Sans cried out in pain, instantly struggling against his tormentor’s hold. The man paid no mind as he pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back in, repeating the process several times. “You like that don't you bitch.”

 

  Sans shook his head no. The man thrusted in even harder, picking up the pace, and asking again in a menacing tone. “ _ I said you like that don't you bitch!?” _

“Y-yes I l-like i-it.” 

 

“You like what?”

 

  “I l-like it w-when you f-fuck my eye

   s-socket m-m-master.” That was all it took to send him over the edge, he came inside of Sans’s skull thrusting a few more times to ride out his orgasim. Sans was clutching at his now injured eye socket while hugging himself with his other arm, he had cum and tears spilling down his face and was staring at the floor in shame. The man zipped up his pants, walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. ‘He'd have to teach his pet how to behave later.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, I'm still new to writeing so there's probably mistakes.  
> I love comments, so feel free to comment if you want to.


	4. Posters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone returnes home.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter- talk of rape and torture  
> Please do not read if that makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to update today, but I got an idea while making toast, so yeah.

  It had been a couple more days and still no sign of the kidnapper or Sans. They had began to print posters with Sans picture and description on them, once there where done printing the posters they were going to go hang them around the city. They also needed to go stop at Grillby’s who now had a restaurant on the surface, that Sans liked to stop at often. Maybe Grillby had seen Sans before he got taken. They heard a knock at the door, Toriel went to go answer it. 

 

  When she opened the door she felt two arms wrap around her in a hug. “Mom! I'm home!” Frisk said excitedly. Toriel returned the hug. 

 

  “My child, I missed you. Let us go and see the others, I am sure they will be happy to see you.” Toriel said grabbing Frisk’s hand and leading her to the living room. “I'll go and tell the others you're here.” 

 

  “I'll come with you mom.” 

 

  “Why don't you just stay here my child.” Toriel said not wanting Frisk to see the posters. “OK mom, I'll wait here.” Toriel left to go get everyone, returning shortly with Asgore, Undyne, Alyphs, and Papyrus. Everyone gave their own half-hearted greetings not really feeling up to pretending to be happy.

 

  “HI, everyone.” Frisk greeted back, noticing her punny friend was missing. “Where's Sans?” Frisk asked. Papyrus burst out in tears, not able to contain himself. This intimately made Frisk worry.

 

  “ _ Where's Sans!?” _ Frisk asked again, clearly concerned. Undyne walked Papyrus out of the room, trying to comfort him. “My child… some bad people took Sans and we don't know where he is.” Toriel stated looking uneasy.  

 

  “Who's took Sans! Where is he!?”

“We do not know who took Sans, we do not know where he is either.” Toriel said sadly. “Then how do you know bad people took him, maybe he's just lost, or… or staying at a hotel!” Frisk said trying and failing to convince herself that Sans was ok.

 

  “Honey, we know he was taken by a bad person… because well they left us a video.” “I want to see!” Frisk immediately said. “My child, I would prefer if you did not watch it.” “Why not? I want to know who took Sans!”

 

  “Frisk, the man in the video was wearing a mask.” 

 “I don't care show me the video!” Frisk said with a determined look. “Frisk, I don't think it would be a good idea to watch it. I know you are close to Sans, it would only upset you.” Asgore said trying to convince Frisk not to watch the video. 

 

  “Why would it upset me? What happens in the video? Is Sans okay!?”

 “My child, do you know what rape is?” Toriel asked really not wanting to have this conversation. 

 

  ‘Why would mom ask that? She's not saying that Sans was… No! Sans wouldn't let that happen to himself, his magic is really strong. Mom must be mistaken… right?’ Frisk thought to herself. 

 

  “Y-yeah why do you ask?” 

“Well in the video Sans was… raped.” Toriel said trying not to cry. Asgore pulled her into a hug trying to give her some kind of comfort. “I-I wanna see the video.” Frisk said in a small voice. 

 

  “Are you sure my child?” Toriel said uncertain. “Yes.” Frisk said sounding determined. “Okay my child, I know I can not stop you when you get like this. But let's wait until Papyrus has gone to bed, this has not been easy on him.”

 

  Several hours later and Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk assembled in front of their small tv. Toriel put in the disk and pressed play, sitting back and pulling Frisk into her lap. She  **DID NOT** want to watch this again, but she wouldn't allow Frisk to see it alone either. After the video Frisk was a sobbing mess. Toriel wiped away Frisk’s tears whispering reassurances to her.

 

  ‘How could anyone do this to Sans? Sans was probably the nicest monster she knew. She was gonna find the asshole that decided to mess with her  **family** and kill him, no killing him would be to easy she was gonna find the bastard and torture him slowly. Maybe she'd bring a knife, cut him up into tiny little pieces and eat him raw!’ “Frisk! Frisk!” Toriel’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. 

 

  ‘She'd have to be careful not to let Chara have control, no matter how pissed off she got.’ “Yes mom?” 

 

 “Are you okay Frisk? I know that was hard to watch.” 

 

 “I'm okay mom, but I think I'm gonna head to bed.”

 

  “Okay darling, I'll be here if you need to talk.” 

 

 “Okay, night mom.” 

Frisk said giving Toriel a kiss and walking to her bedroom. ‘She'd need to think of a plan, if she wanted to get Sans back.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always- hope you enjoyed!!  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	5. Grillby’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang pays a visit to Grillby.  
> Sans has a bad time.  
> We finally get a clue to who took Sans.
> 
> Warnings- torture, talk of rape-  
> Please do not read if that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate you guys taking time out of your life to read my fic!!
> 
> Fun fact: This is the longest chapter so far.

  Frisk was surprised when no one had thought to call the cops, so that was the first thing she did. It turns out the police didn't deal with any monster cases, claiming that they didn't want to put their officers in danger in case of some kind of magical emergency. ‘What a load of shit.’ Frisk thought to herself.

 

  Frisk’s second idea was simple, just reset. But there were a few things wrong with that idea. First of all she had promised Sans no more resets, second if she Reset there was a chance Chara could take control, third she didn't know how Sans got taken so it could happen again. So resetting was of the table. She had finally come across the posters everyone was making, it seemed to be their best shot at the moment. 

 

  So she gathered everyone up and decided for safety reasons they would go put up the posters together in a group. They decided there first stop would be Grillby’s since they needed to speak to the flameman anyway. Once they got there, Grillby immediately noticed them and rushed over. “Have any of you guys seen Sans? He's usually comes in everyday, but he hasn't been in for a little more than a week.” Grillby said in a worried tone, just now seeing the posters. “He's missing!?” Grillby yelled.

 

  The entire restaurant went quiet, murmured whispers could be heard. “Who's missing?”

  “Are they talking about Sans?” 

 

  “What happened to Sans?” 

 

  “Grillby.” Toriel whispered. “Is there someplace private we can talk?”

“Yes just give me a moment.” Grillby said rushing everyone out of the restaurant, locking the door, and turning off the neon  _ open _ sign. 

 

  “Okay now we can talk.” 

“Grillby. Sans was kidnapped a little over a week ago, the people who took him sent us a video demanding money. We gave them the gold, but they have not yet returned Sans.” 

“I want to see the video.” Grillby stated.

 

  “Absolutely not!” Toriel said. “Toriel, we let Frisk watch it.” Asgore said. “I suppose you're right. Grillby may watch it.”

  “You let Frisk watch it!?” Undyne yelled angered. “Undyne. She had a right to know what happened, and so does Grillby.” Papyrus said with tears in his eyes. 

 

 “Okay, okay you're right Papyrus I'm sorry.” Undyne said looking guilty. “Do you have a place where we could watch it Grillby?” Toriel asked. “Yeah, I have a TV in the back room.” Grillby said leading everyone to a small room with a TV, dvd player, and a small couch. Toriel put the disk into the DVD player, pressed play, and sat onto the couch next to Papyrus.

~~

  Sans was sleeping until he noticed a couple sets of unfamiliar footsteps. He awoke to find a couple humans setting up cameras all over the room. ‘Just more ways to humiliate me.’ Sans thought to himself. His usual tormentor wasn't there. Sans took that as a good sign. 

 

  ‘Maybe I'll get a break today.’ He thought until one of the humans stopped what they were doing and looked at him sadisticly. ‘Guess not.’ Sans thought.

“It's up.” The fatter human yelled at the smaller human.

 

  “Huh guess it is.” The other one said. They walked up to Sans who was sitting on the floor shaking in fear. “It looks scared.” 

 “Don't understand why, we haven't even done anything yet.” The humans mocked. ‘Haven't done anything  _ yet _ .’ Sans repeated in his head. 

 

  “We heard you've been a bad dog, and we're here to teach you some manners.” The smaller human said mockingly. The bigger one leaned down and started undoing the chains that connected Sans to the wall. Once the chains were undone Sans thought about making a run for it but decided against it since he had no idea where the exit was. Sans let the two human guide him through the door and into another room. 

 

  He started trembling upon seeing the room, the room was lined wall to wall with what could only be described as torture items. There were whips, cattle prods, hammers, and a plethora of other disturbing things. One of the humans hooked a leash to the front of his magic suppressing collar. Giving it a harsh tug, making Sans fall onto his knees. “On your hands and knees like the dog you are!” One of the humans yelled. 

 

  Sans got down on his hands and knees, looking up at the humans for his next command. “Follow!” One of the humans yelled giving the leash a harsh tug, making Sans fall flat on his face. He scrambled back up onto his hands and knees. “Pfft haha, what a fucking idiot!” The smaller human mocked. They lead him across the room, and tied his leash to a pole near the center of the room. 

 

  Sans noticed the room was lined with cameras. The bigger human grabbed the whip off of the wall, and walked toward him. Sans felt a searing pain on his cheek as the man lashed him across the face with the whip. Sans attempted to curl into a ball and cover his face, only for the man to move the whip to his ribs. Lashing repeatedly as Sans sobbed and cried out in pain, begging for it to stop. 

 

  The whip did stop, but only momentarily as the two men laid him out on the  ground spreadeagle. The smaller human held his hands down, while the bigger stepped on his ankles to keep him spread. Sans felt a burning pain as the whip repeatedly came down striking him in the center of his pelvis. Sans felt like his entire body was on fire, he couldn't think straight, and he was still begging for it to stop. The world went black as Sans slipped into unconsciousness.

~~

  After the video was over Grillby was left speechless, and he was sure if he could cry he would be sobbing at what he just saw. It absolutely made him sick that someone could do that to such a kind monster. “I know who that is.” Grillby said grabbing everyone's attention. “How do you know, he was wearing a mask?” Undyne asked bewildered. “I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. He's one of the human regulars at the bar, he's one of the creepiest humans I've meet. He used to ask about Sans a lot, guess I know why now. Oh shit!”

 

  “W-what is it G-g-grillby!?” Alyphs asked alarmed. “He was here tonight, we could have got him. Dammit!” 

 “That's great!” Papyrus said suddenly. “I don't see how.” Undyne huffed. “If he's a regular at Grillby’s bar we could catch him here.” Papyrus said.

  
  “It's rather late why don't you all head home and I'll call you if I see him.” Grillby said. They all agreed and headed home, with slightly higher hopes of than before. That was until they saw a small disk that had ‘ _ play me’ _ written on it near the front door. Papyrus grabbed the disk, hoping this one had a clue to where his brother was. Not just a video of sadistic rape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Once again Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!! :D


	6. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a bad time.  
> The gang watches another video.  
> Charles.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape and torture.  
> Please do not read if that bothers you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter!!

  Sans awoke in an unfamiliar room, that was completely white. The room had four cameras mounted to the wall in each corner of the room. The room had no windows and a door that had no handle. The room had absolutely nothing it it besides Sans and the cameras. The thing that was the most jarring to Sans was that he wasn't chained down, not even his wrists were tied together.

 

  Sans tried to get up from the floor only for an agonizing burn to run through his enter body, Sans feel back onto the floor letting out a pained scream as the welts from getting whipped came in contact with the floor.

~~

  They had decided to call Grillby over before they watched the new disk. Once he arrived there small group assembled in front of the TV, Papyrus put the disk in the player. They all watched as the man in the mask defiled their friend over and over again, wearing a sadistic smile openly enjoying the smallers suffering pleas for mercy. They were pretty sure all this video was going to be was flat out rape. That was until one of the videos stopped in the middle and cut to another room were Sans was wearing a bright pink Leash, and two unfamiliar humans were mocking him.

 

  The humans had led Sans to a pole in the center of the room, and tied him to it. The humans then proceeded to lay Sans out, and began whipping him making large welts start to form on the small body. Papyrus winced and pressed his legs together when they started to whip Sans in the center of his pelvis, Sans passed out. Papyrus was terrified. ‘What if Sans dusts before we get to him?’ 

 

  These humans didn't seem to care whether Sans lived or died. Papyrus felt tears gather at the corner of his eye sockets. ‘No! He was going to get Sans back!’ The humans in the video started roughly rubbing at Sans’s pelvis were most of the welts where. Sans winced and screamed out in his sleep. 

 

  His magic formed without his consent, forming a cyan mound most likely his body's way of trying to lessen the pain and get the man's hands off the injuries. The man hummed in approval, standing up and removing his pants. The other human followed suit also removing his pants. The smaller human straddled Sans before roughly thrusting all the way in, his pace being harsh and unforgiving. The bigger human was rubbing his own erection, watching the display in front of him. 

 

  The smaller human continued fucking Sans relentlessly, reaching up and curling his hand around Sans’s delicate neck squeezing hard. Labored breaths and gasps came from the unconscious body. The bigger human walked over. Standing above Sans, the man grabbed his penis pumping a couple more times and cumming on Sans’s face. The smaller human was not far behind only thrusting a few more times before releasing inside of Sans. 

 

  The humans grabbed their clothing and walked out of the room, leaving Sans’s unconscious, scarred, and fluid soaked body behind. The video ended there. Papyrus felt nauseous, running out of the room to go through up. Frisk, Alyphs, and Toriel where all openly crying, while Asgore and Undyne were trying to hold in tears. Grillby just sat there in some kind of sat of shock and disgust. 

~~

  Sans was still in too much pain to move. He had no idea how long he'd been in the little white room for, maybe it had only been a few minutes, maybe it had been days. Sans honestly couldn't tell anymore. He wished they would turn off those damn fluorescent lights so he could get some fucking sleep. He took to scraping his fingers back and forth across the floor until they bleed marrow, Just to keep himself sane.

~~

  “Hey uh boss? Dontcha think he's been in there kind of long. I thought we agreed that three days would be enough.” The human asked looking into his boss's cold green eyes. “I'm sure a few more days will be good for Lil ol Sans. Don't you agree, Charles?” “But we haven't feed him since he came here boss, what if he dies?” Charles asked.

 

  “Monsters don't need to eat nearly as much as humans do, he should be fine for the next few days.” 

 

  “Okay boss.” 

 

  “Just get back to work.” The green eyed human said with a dismissive wave. Charles rushed out of his boss's office, he would never admit it but he  **hated** what they were doing to the small skeleton. It's not like he had done anything to them, they were just torturing him for the fun of it. And not feeding him was just awful, even if monsters could live longer without food the poor thing was probably starving.

  
  He kinda wished he could take the poor skeleton out of this awful place, but they had cameras and alarms everywhere. There was no way he would even get close without being found out, and he knew what happened to guys who went against boss's wishes and it wasn't pretty. He did not want to end up like those guys, but he couldn't just let the small skeleton suffer either. He decided he would help the skeleton, It was probably a stupid decision. He'd have to bide his time and earn some trust around here, but fuck it he couldn't just sit around and do nothing as an innocent was being hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!


	7. You shouldn't stick that in your mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a good dog.  
> Somebody pays Grillby a visit.  
> Papyrus is sad.
> 
> Warnings for chapter: Rape (please do not read if that bothers you in any way!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this fic dosen't make you feel gross at some point I'm failing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

  Sans still hadn't moved from position on the floor, he had tried several times but his injuries prevented him from doing so. His eyes hurt from lack of sleep, and his body was sore from not being able to move positions. Sans heard a lock click, at this point he didn't care who it was he was just relieved to have some kind of contact. His tormentor came into view, standing above him. “Have you learned your lesson?” Sans nodded his head, wincing in pain.

 

  “Are you going to behave?” Once again Sans nodded. “Good dog, are you hungry?” “Y-yes master.” Sans stuttered not forgetting his place.

 

  The green eyed human smiled at this, glad his pet was behaving. The human leaned down and picked up Sans, surprisingly gently. The human cared Sans bridal style into a new room. The rooms walls where a dark maroon color, and in the center of the room was a grand bed that looked fit for a king. The human walked over to the bed and laid Sans down on top of the covers, being careful not to touch his wounds. 

 

  The human sat on the bed next to Sans, and started to pet his skull. “Get some rest pet, I'll feed you when you wake.” Sans eyes fluttered closed, the man's hand on his skull surprisingly calming. Exhaustion from the days without sleep in the white room finally catching up to him. 

~~

  Grillby had been lost in thought all day, often messing up orders or forgetting some all together. Several of his regulars had asked him what was wrong, or if this had something to do with Sans's disappearance. He always replied the same, saying he was just having an off day. Grillby had just walked out of the kitchen with an order of burgers and fries. Grillby dropped the order all over the floor. 

 

  Grillby couldn't believe it, he was back, the man who took Sans had just stepped inside his bar. Grillby’s flames flared up making a burn mark on the floor, he rushed over and tackled the human to the floor. “You fucker! I'll fucking kill you for what you did!” Grillby yelled enraged.

 

  “Hahaha.” The human laughed. This only made Grillby’s anger grow. ‘This fucker had no right to laugh after what he's done!’ Grillby thought.

 

  The human looked into Grillby’s eyes. “How do you expect to find Sans with me dead.” ‘Shit!’ Grillby hadn't thought of that. “That's what I thought.” The human laughed again. 

 

  “Now get off me.” Grillby didn't move. “I don't think so.” 

  “Listen fireman I have eyes everywhere, you hurt me and I'll ensure you my boys will kill your little skele friend. And trust me it won't be painless.” The human said with a chuckle. “Now get off of me.”

 

  Grillby did as he was told reluctantly, not wanting Sans to be harmed anymore than he already was. “Oh and I got a gift for you, and your friends.” The human said pulling out a small device and handing it to Grillby, the device showed a live feed of Sans. Grillby could feel his flames flare up once again as the man walked out of the bar. Grillby sank to his knees, slamming his hand on the floor. 

 

  “Dammit!” Grillby yelled just now noticing the patrons of the bar staring at him. “Is that guy the reason Sans is missing?” One of the patrons asked. Grillby said nothing, rushing the customers out of the bar and closing up for the night. Grillby rushed over to the shelter banging loudly on the door. 

~~

  Papyrus had been doing the dishes when he heard a loud knock at the door, he went to go answer it. Opening the door to see a distressed looking Grillby. “What's going on?” Papyrus asked worried. Grillby explained how the man who took Sans had stopped at his bar and given him a device that had a live feed of Sans.

 

  Papyrus was so sad, Grillby had been so close but still had to let the man go for Sans’s sake. Papyrus invited Grillby inside, they decided to hook the small device up to the TV so they could see it better. Once that was done they explained to the rest of the group what had happened at Grillby’s bar. Undyne seemed kind of pissed that Grillby had let him go, but still understood why he did. They had decided to take shifts watching the live feed, hoping to find something to help them get Sans back. 

 

  It had been on Papyrus’s shift when that damned human walked into view, not even bothering to wear a mask anymore.

~~ 

  Sans had just woken up when his master walked back into the room. Sans gave him a small smile, still just happy to have some kind of contact. Sans “stomach” growled. The human noticed. “Are you hungry?” The human asked with an amused smirk. 

 

  Sans nodded his head slowly. “I'll feed you once you've earned it.” Sans looked at the man confused. The man removed his clothing, climbing gently on top of the injured skeleton. The man rubbed his dick on his cheek, pushing the tip against the skeletons teeth. “I think you know what I want.” The human said.

 

  Sans didn't want to do this, but he did want food. And if he didn't comply the man would probably make him do it anyway and not feed him as punishment. Sans took a calming breath and licked a stripe down the shaft, repeating the process a couple of times. Sans looked up to the man to see him glaring at him. “You'd better make this enjoyable, unless you want to go back in the room?” Sans shook his head, quickly getting much more into the blowjob. 

 

  Sans took the man's penis in his mouth, trying to inch it in slowly. The man grabbed the back of his skull and pushed his head forward quickly, making him gag and choke, tears falling from his sockets. Sans tried to make the blowjob as enjoyable as possible, not wanting to go back to the room. He used his magic to soften his teeth and the inside of his mouth to make it more enjoyable for his tormentor, he pressed his tongue flat against the underside of the shaft. He bobbed his head up and down quickly, hopefully bring the man closer to climax. 

 

  The man bucked into his mouth roughly a few times before releasing inside of Sans’s mouth. “Swallow.” Sans swallowed down the foul substance, and the man removed his cock from Sans’s mouth. Some cum Sans wasn't able to swallow spilled down his face. The man laid down next to Sans, curling an arm around his ribcage and pulling the small skeleton against himself. The man fell asleep with Sans in his arms.

~~

Alphys had come down for her shift, to find Papyrus sobbing and curled into a ball on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Have a cookie (:::)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


	8. Made with LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is a bad dog  
> Everybody is upset  
> Charles tries to help
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: force feeding, choking, vomit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gross.

  “P-papyrus w-whats w-wrong?” Alphys asked. Papyrus just pointed to the screen. “W-why d-dont y-you go help T-toriel in the

k-kitchen, a-and I'll s-start my shift.” Alphys said sitting down on the couch. Papyrus nodded and left to go help Toriel. Alphys began to watch.

~~

  Sans awoke to someone gently shaking his shoulder, he saw his tormentors face looming above him. He flinched back. “shh, it's okay pet.” The man said petting his skull. Sans relaxed a little but still stayed tense.

 

  “I forgot to feed you last night pet, I'm terribly sorry.” Sans remembered what he had done the night before to earn food, shame flooded his body. “It's okay I've brought you something to eat.” The man left the room and came back with a bowl full of some kind of grayish looking sludge. The man brought the spoon up to Sans's teeth and began to feed him, Sans ate without complaint. 

 

  Whatever he was eating tasted absolutely foul and he was having trouble keeping his nasua down, but he did not want to get punished so he ate it all. Once the bowl was empty the human smiled at Sans and gave him an affectionate pat on the skull. “What do you say?” 

 

  “T-thank y-you m-master.”

 

  “Do you wish to know what you had for breakfast?” The man said smiling down at Sans. Sans pushed away the uneasy feeling he had and nodded his head. “Oh, just a bit of oatmeal seasoned with dust for flavor.” The man said in a sing song voice. 

 

  Sans felt sick, he threw up magical residue and dust all over the silken sheets. It tasted even worse coming up, tears flowed freely out of his sockets. The man shoved Sans’s face into the mess he had just made. “Bad dog! Clean it up!” 

 

  Sans felt some of his own vomit stick to his face, along with grains of dust. ‘Oh Asgore, who's remains did he just eat?’ The man pulled Sans’s face back up, striking him several times. “I said clean it up!” Sans shook his head. 

 

  The man shoved his face back into his mess, and wrapped a hand around his neck. Sans tried gasping for air, which only brought globs of acidic magic and dust into his mouth. The man let Sans tear and vomit stained face back up, he grabbed the spoon and scoped up some magical residue. He pried Sans’s mouth open force feeding him, until he finally gave in and ate the foul mixture. He didn't stop until all of it was clean from the sheets. “See was that so hard? Isn't it easy when you do as you're told.” 

~~

  Alphys threw up while watching what the man made Sans do. She decided they needed to get Sans out of there, there was no way his mental state would last long if they keep sitting around doing nothing. Alyphs walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating, and told them what happened. Papyrus lost his food in the sink, and the others looked sick as well. Even Frisk was having trouble holding down her food. Fuck it they needed actual needed a plan, if they ever wanted Sans back.

~~

  Charles had found out the the Boss had left for the day and wouldn't be back until late into the evening, this was his chance. He crept into the room were they kept the small skeleton. He saw the poor thing curled up and shaking. “Hey little guy.” The skeleton screamed, and Charles smacked a hand over his mouth.

 

  “Listen I'm a friend, and I wanna help you get out of here but you gotta be quiet okay.” Sans nodded his head, and the man removed his hand. Sans stayed silent looking up to the man. “Listen I'm gonna get you out of here, but it can't be tonight. There's way too much security at the moment. I just wanted to let you know I'm on your side little guy.” Sans smiled faintly not sure if he trusted the human or not. “Okay I've got to go now, but I'll be back okay.”

~~

  Sadly no one saw the exchange between Sans and Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!!


	9. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody finally does something smart.  
> Sans takes a bath.  
> An unexpected visiter!?!?!
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: torture and rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Omg over 1000 hits I'm so happy!!

  Alphys felt like a fucking idiot. ‘How had no one thought to look at the fucking cameras they had set up all over the fucking city!?’ Alphys gathered the small group in front of the cameras, setting them to the date Sans went missing. The looked, nothing, looked, nothing, looked, nothing, looked… Sans!

 

  Sans was carrying groceries and seemed to be on his way home from the store. They watched Sans struggle to get home carrying the groceries. After a while he stopped at a park, threw the now spoiled groceries in the trash, and laid down on a park bench eventually drifting off to sleep. After a while the group saw a couple of humans emerge from the shadows and take Sans into their van, the group followed the van with the cameras. The van pulled into the driveway of a very large mansion, a man handed them a large amount of cash and they handed Sans over to the man.

 

  The man took Sans unconscious body inside and shut the door. Alphys wrote down the man's address, as well as the license plate on the van. 

~~

  “Oh Sansy! I'm back. Did ya miss me?” Sans lifted his head to see his tormentor standing in the doorway holding a leash. 

“since you were a bad dog earlier, I'll have to punish you.” The man said connecting the bright pink leash to Sans's collar and dragged him back into the room full of things meant to bring hurt and humiliation. 

 

  There was a large tub filled with water that he was abruptly shoved into. The water was freezing cold and made his bones rattle, the man grabbed a washcloth and began roughly rubbing at Sans’s back. The welts that had only just started to heal broke open and bled, tinting the water red with marrow. Sans hissed in pain as the man continued to scrub at his bones, slowly moving lower and lower. Sans hissed out in pain as the man roughly scrubbed at his pelvis where most of his injuries were, Sans screamed when the man rubbed against a particularly painful one. 

 

  The man grasped his neck and pushed him into the blood stained water to silence his screams, Sans’s body reacted before he could think. He opened his mouth to try to gasp for air and got a mouth full of water, he kicked and thrashed about desperate to get some air. The edges of his vision began to go dark, but before he could pass out the man pulled him back up. Sans gasped and sputtered for air, throwing up some of the water back into the tub. Sans looked up nervously at the man, hoping to Asgore he wouldn't have to eat his vomit again. 

 

  The human only smiled at him and laughed. “Do not worry pet. I am not mad.” “Y-you're n-not?” 

  “Of course not pet. I can be very forgiving if I get a proper apology.” The man said pulling Sans in for a kiss. 

 

  The human pulled a shivering Sans out of the tub, and brought him back to the room with luxurious bed. The man laid down on the bed and set Sans on his chest. “I think it's time you start apologizing.” Sans started to sputter out apologies, and begging for forgiveness. The human slapped him across the face. 

 

  “Not like that you idiot! Ride me!”

‘oh, ohh…’ Sans slid down and started to undo the man's pants, slowing slipping them off along with his boxers. Sans began to rub at his pelvis since he needed some kind of stimuli to form anything, the man watched enthralled as his pet played with himself. After a bit of work his cyan magic formed what he needed for this. 

  
 Sans climbed atop the man, lined himself up, and slowly slid himself down the man's length. He let himself adjust, before slowly starting to move up and down. The man obviously displeased with his pace, grabbed his small hips and was about to slam him down. When an abrupt knock interrupted them. “Dammit now what?” The man said getting out of bed and pulling his clothes back on. The door suddenly burst open to reveal… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your help!!  
> In the comments please tell me if your would like to see Sans rescued soon or want him to continued being raped and tortured for a while.  
> I won't judge either way but I'd like to know, because there are several different ways the next few chapters could go.


	10. Not an actual chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

Okay so I have a tiny bit of writers block, and it would be super duper helpful if you guys could leave suggestions in the comments for future chapters.

Warning- there is no guarantee I'll use your suggestion/or I might use it in a chapter later on not specifically the next one

Suggestions can be anything- ships/torture methods/rescue ideas/humiliation ideas/etc.(it can be litterly anything/I won't judge)

Thanks I really think this will help kick my brain back in gear.

Sorry about this not being an actual chapter, I'll try to get one out soon.


	11. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles has a bad time.  
> Sans questions things.  
> Boss is an asshole.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank anyone who gave a suggestion or commented, there where a lot of really good suggestions/ I didn't use any this chapter but I will in the near future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

  “Dammit now what?” The man said getting out of bed and pulling his clothes back on. The door suddenly burst open to reveal a very tall and broad shouldered human. “Charles? This better be important, we were in the middle of something.” 

 

  Sans's tormentor said annoyed. Charles looked behind his boss and saw a naked skeleton, with cyan magic formed at his pelvis, Charles blushed not knowing skeletons could even do that. “Oh… um… sorry sir I didn't mean to interrupt!” Charles said starting to walk away, the green eyed human grabbed his arm stopping his movements. “Well since you're here why don't you take a turn.” The human said with a mischievous smirk. 

 

  “T-that's okay boss, I'm sure you'd get more use out of him than I would.” Charles insisted not liking where this was going. “Nonsense Charles, you've been working so hard lately. I think you deserve a reward.” The human said gripping Charles arm tightly and pushing him in front of Sans. “Remove your pants and underwear.” 

 

  “S-sir I don't really feel comfortable with you watching.” Charles said nervously hoping his boss would leave the room so he wouldn't have to defile the small skeleton. “This is the last time I'm going to say this.  _ Remove your pants!” _ Charles flinched at the commanding tone, taking of his bottom layers realizing there was no way out of this.

 

  Sans's tormentor gave a simple command. “Make him feel good pet.” Sans wasn't exactly sure what to do usually the other would just do what they wanted, or they'd at least give him some kind of instruction to follow. He didn't know what to do to his friend? Was Charles his friend, he'd like to believe so.

 

  But what if it was a ruse, some way to build his hope only to have it crushed later. He wouldn't doubt it from these sick fucks, but from Charles reactions he seemed to genuinely not want to use him. Sans wasn't sure what to think. “ _ Pet.” _ His tormentor said in a threatening tone snapping him out of his thoughts, Sans decided what to do. 

 

  Sans shakily got to his knees in front of Charles, he began stroking the cock in front of him. He soon felt the dick in his hand harden, he tentatively licked a stripe on the underside of the cock. He swirled his tongue over the tip, taking it in his mouth. He heard a low moan as he began taking in more of his length. 

 

  Charles felt deeply ashamed when he felt his dick harden in the skeleton’s hand. ‘Why was he enjoying this? He should not be enjoying this!’ A moan slipped past his teeth when the skeleton slipped his length in his mouth. ‘How would the little guy ever trust him after this?’ 

 

  He bit down on his sleeve to muffle any more moans as the skeleton started to bob his head, out of the corner of his eye he saw his boss stroking his own erection. He felt a fresh wave of disgust hit him as he began to involuntarily buck into the skeleton’s mouth, he looked down and saw tears flowing from the skeleton’s sockets. His thrusts quickened and became sloppy, it wasn't long before he was cumming inside of the skeleton’s mouth. After he came down from his brief high he quickly pulled out and put his clothing back on, the small thing hadn't moved an inch. He looked over and saw his boss covered in his own mess of fluids, his boss looked over to him with cold eyes.

 

  “Stay.” Was all his boss said to the skeleton before roughly escorting him out of the room and slamming the door behind him. He felt pain blossom on his cheek when his boss struck him several times. “Do you think i'm stupid!? Do you think I wouldn't find out!?” His boss yelled in his face.

 

  “N-no sir I don't think you're stupid. F-find out what sir?” Charles said hoping his boss wasn't talking about his meeting with the tiny skeleton man. “Don't fucking play dumb with me! This is the only warning I'm going to give.  _ STAY AWAY FROM SANS _ !"

  
  Charles nodded his head rapidly. “Good now get back to work.” Charles walked off. ‘Sans? Huh so that's the skeleton’s name.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Suggestions and comments are always appreciated!!


	12. Don't play with knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Boss' askes Sans for a hand, he gets an arm.  
> Charles feels guilty.  
> Crapy rescue plans are formed.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this is a short chapter-sorry about that next chapter should be longer.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway.

  Sans was still on his knees when his tormentor walked back into the room brandishing a very large, sharp looking knife. His tormentor walked up to him, playing with the knife in his hands. “Sans, you hurt me. Why'd you do it? Am I not enough for you? Would you rather have someone like Charles!? What's he got that I don't!?” His tormentor said running the knife gently across his face, slowly bringing it down to his ribs and cutting a small line across them.

 

  Marrow leaked out of them, a ghost of a scar that was never there came into view. Children brandishing knives, dust, dust, everywhere. Red scarves lying unoccupied in the snow, screams of terror and agony filling the air. Golden halls, with fake sunlight, stained with red… so much red. A sharp slap across the face brought him back to reality, he was atop his tormentor. 

 

  Boney hands wrapped around his throat, while the human held the knife to his neck. Sans removed his hands slowly, the human pushed him off of him. “You're gonna fucking regret doing that! You piece of shit!” The human yelled, Sans swore he saw the green eyes go red for a split second.

 

  The human pinned him down, taking the knife and shoving it through his humerus. His head spun, and he fought down nasua, as the human grabbed the lower part of the humerus, Snapping it off. Sans screamed as pure, white, hot, burning pain corsed through his right arm as it turned to dust. Sans was sure he was dying when the world went black. Sadly against his wishes he woke up again, chained up to the wall by his neck in the same room.

 

  The chains allowed for very little movement, unless he wanted to choke himself. Which honestly sounded like a pretty good option at this point. His right arm was completely gone, at least someone had been gracious enough to bandage it so it'd stop bleeding. He saw a small pile of red stained dust on the other side of the room, most likely his own. He looked and he saw his tormentor walked in the room carrying something he couldn't quite see.

~~

  They had taken the city bus down to the address that Sans had been taken to in the video. Undyne had burst the door down, a picked up a tall man by the name of Charles. Demanding that he gave Sans back, Charles had claimed that he had just been a delivery boy of sorts and never would have done it if he knew what was to happen to the poor skeleton. He also told them about how he tried to help Sans, only for the ‘boss’ to find out and punish them both. They could tell he felt extremely guilty at what he had to do to their friend, they came up with a plan. 

  
  Not a great plan, but a plan at least. Charles would report back to them on what was happening with Sans, and he was to tell them the next time the ‘boss’ was supposed to be gone for a while, for that was when they would retrieve Sans and hopefully return him home safely. Both parties agreed and so began the wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comment what you guys think 'boss' is carrying that Sans can't see.


	13. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.  
> A peak into 'boss's' mind.  
> Sans cries.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, talk of rape, talk of torture
> 
> honestly if your this far in the story I doubt this bothers you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmmm... yep... well enjoy.

  He looked and he saw his tormentor walked in the room carrying something he couldn't quite see. The human set the thing down and walked over to him with a black piece of cloth, he placed the black piece of cloth in front of the skeleton’s eyes and tied it securely behind his skull. Sans could hear shuffling as the human's feet thudded against the floor, he felt his chains being removed. He felt himself being picked up and he felt air movement as the human began to move with him in his arms.

~~

  He had been rather pissed after finding out about one of his most trusted men had tried to steal his pet away from him. ‘Poor Sans must have been so scared when Charles had tried to forcefully take him against his will. Sans had probably only complied out of fear of being taken away from me.’ Of course he still had to punish Sans for not telling him, he had removed Sans’s arm. And he had felt a bit bad about having to go so far, so he had decided to get a special  surprise for his small skeleton pet.

 

  He carried a small box of ‘toys’ and other items into where his pet was chained against the wall, he took a black length of fabric and blindfolded his pet. He undid the chains and picked the skeleton up bridal style, walking him into another room. He had everything set up the way he wanted, he was going to give his pet the night of his life. He set his pet down onto a plush mattress, and left the room not bothering to bind his trusted pet. He came back with the small box and his pet hadn't moved an inch since he had been placed down. 

 

  He set the box down once again and pulled a small outfit that had been specially tailored for the small skeleton in his slumber, he soon got to work slipping on the sheer light blue panties, the darker stockings, and then slipping the blue maids dress over the skeleton’s head. He sat back and admired his work, quite proud of himself for picking out such an adorable outfit for his little pet. He grabbed onto his lover's legs and rubbed his thumbs against his femurs, slowly moving up working his way to his iliums. He moved his hand down tracing his index finger along his sacrum and down to his coccyx, he let out a small laugh when his pet let out a soft mewl. He began grazing his finger against the small ones pubis, he felt a crackle of magic as the little ones entrance formed before his eyes. 

 

  He began rubbing through the the sheer panties, his pet beginning to pant and moan. He slowly slipped the garments down and pulled up the bottom of the dress. He slipped a finger into the tight mass, starting to pump. He felt the walls slicken and he pulled his finger out with a pop, he moved his head lower. Beginning to lick and explore the mass of magic, soon thrusting his tongue in and out. 

 

  He heard beautiful moans and whimpers coming from his pet, and honestly they were music to his ears. He felt his lover's walls tighten, and he redoubled his efforts as he brought his pet to orgasim. He drank the sweet juices down, he looked up and saw his pet with tears he could only assume were from ecstasy streaming down his face.

~~

  Sans felt awful after his body had betrayed him making him feel pleasure from his tormentor’s treatment of his lower body. Sans didn't understand why he was so upset. ‘It's not like he made me pleasure him, and there was no pain this time. So why do I feel so awful?’ He felt tears run down his face.

  
  ‘This was his tormentor, his rapist, a man that enjoyed hurting him and yet he was still able to bring him to orgasim.’ Sans felt sick. ‘What's wrong with me?’ He felt his blindfold be removed, and his tormentor smile up at him. “I'm glad you enjoyed it pet.” The human said caressing his face and leaning in for a kiss. “Now it's my turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm... yeah... I hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated by the way!!
> 
> I love to get them and they motivate me to wright more!!


	14. Orson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk a lot of bad stuff happens or something.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

  “Now it's my turn.” Sans's tormentor said roughly pushing him back onto the bed. “First off you aren't to speak unless spoken to, Understand?” Sans nodded his head. “Good. Second, if Charles ever speaks to you again without my permission, you are to tell me immediately!” 

 

  Sans nodded his head again. “Good! And finally, from now on you are to do whatever I tell you to do without question or protest, if you do not follow this rule, there will be severe punishment and I swear you'll lose a lot fucking more than just an arm!” Sans nodded his head once more, his tormentor smiled at his compliance. “I have friends over, you are to entertain them and do whatever they want you to. If I hear even one of them say you didn't comply, you will be punished. Do you understand?”

  “Y-yes m-m-master.”

 

  “Good boy, I'll go get them.” Sans started to tremble when his tormentor came back with two other men and one monster, Sans remembered the two humans from when they had whipped him until he passed out as punishment. Sans was not happy to see them again, and he was also not happy to see this new monster he didn't recognize. The strange monster was at least two times bigger than any of the humans in the room, and he had a disturbing look in his eye that made Sans want to curl into a ball and disappear forever. 

 

  “Sans.” 

 

  His tormentors voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “Behave.” Was all he said before leaving the room, and shutting the door behind him with a click. “Hello Sans, we've missed you.” The plumper human said with a smirk. 

 

  Sans started to shake not sure what was going to happen. “We'll have plenty of time to get better acquainted with you but first I think we deserve a little show, get onto the floor.” Sans complied quickly slipping off of the bed and onto the floor. “On your hands and knees like the bitch you are.” Sans quickly got onto his hands and knees to afraid to rebel in any way. 

 

  ‘Why am I so weak?’ Sans questioned himself, as one of the humans attached a bright pink leash to his collar. ‘My collar, wow I really am a bitch.’ “Good, now why don't you beg for Orson here to fuck you.” One of the humans said pointing to the large monster next to him.

 

  “P-please f-fuck me s-sir.” ‘Am I really begging for this, I should at least try to fight back. Oh Asgore, my family already thinks I'm weak, they probably wouldn't even want me back if they'd known what I've done here. That's probably why I'm still here after they saw the video they were probably so disgusted at me for not fighting back, and I wouldn't blame them. I'm disgusting.’ Sans was brought out of his thoughts from a kick to his ribs that made him fall onto the floor, he laid there not sure whether they wanted him to get up or not. 

 

  “Dogs can't talk you idiot! Beg like what you are, a bitch!” Sans stayed silent not sure what they were asking of him, the human groaned in frustration. “Beg like a dog, bark for it like a bitch!” The smaller human snarled out annoyed. 

 

  “W-woof.” Sans was meet with a shoe to the face, when the smaller human kicked him. “Beg like you mean it! Or do we have to tell the boss you were a bad dog?” Sans didn't want to get punished so he redoubled his efforts.

 

  “Woof, woof, bark, Woof, bark, bark.” Sans lifted his hips into the air and shook them back and forth trying to mimic a dog, hopefully to spare him from punishment later on. “Heh, looks like the little runt is pretty eager Orson. Why don't you give him what he wants.” Orson walked over to the small skeleton and easily grabbing his hips, quickly stopping the movement. 

 

  Orson slide a finger along Sans’s slit. ‘There's that tingling feeling again, why am I so gross? Maybe this is the world's way of punishing me for what I've become.’ Orson slipped his entire finger in, pumping it in and out. Sans moaned out, Orson’s finger was bigger than his tormentor’s cock. 

 

  Sans's winned out a bit when he pulled his finger out with a small pop, Orson put his finger in front of Sans's mouth. “Clean it off runt.” Sans began sucking and licking around the huge finger, until it was nearly spotless. Orson pulled his finger away and began to undo his pants. Once he did Sans let out an audible gasp, this guy's dick was over half the size of his body, Sans really hoped the monster was not going to put that inside him.

 

  But he had no such luck as the monster grabbed his hips and slammed all the way into him, Sans screamed out in absolute agony. He could feel the monster's length graze against his soul in his ribcage, making him feel the sensations all over his body. The monster continued to pound into him at a merciless pace, somehow going impossibly faster. Sans couldn't help but moan every time the monster's girth grazed his soul, he continued to scream and moan even as he felt his hp begin to slip, even as his vision began to go black. His screams stopped as he slipped into unconscious.

~~

  This would be the first time Charles had met up with the skeleton’s friends to discuss what was going on with Sans. He wished he had something better to report, bit he had to tell them that Sans had lost his arm during a punishment. He hadn't heard about it till later, but Charles couldn't help but blame himself. ‘I should have known there would be cameras in Sans’s room, God I'm such an idiot!’ Sans’s friends did not take the news well, the other skeleton, Sans’s brother had taken it especially hard. 

 

  Charles felt quite bad for the tall skeleton and offered him a hug to try to calm him down, surprisingly the skeleton hugged him back and even thanked him for helping them. At the time Charles had said that he didn't deserve thanks, and that he should have never been involved in the first place. The others assured him that they didn't blame him, and without him they doubt they would be this close to getting Sans back. And that had honestly made him feel a bit better, and a bit worse as the guilt was still there eating away at him. They had talked a bit more, mostly about Sans, and how to get him back. Later they said their goodbyes and agreed to meet again the following week.

~~

  Sans jolted back into consciousness when he felt the large monster above him come, finally pulling out of him. Come was dripping out of him, and he was sore all over. ‘What happened when I passed out?’ Sans questioned in his thoughts. He tried to bring his arm up to rub at his face, and an excruciating pain ripped through him.

 

  He looked down and saw not just one but both arms completely gone, and he was laying in a mess of marrow and dust. How he had slept through them removing his arm he didn't know, but was grateful he wasn't awake for the most likely painful process. The two humans seemed to be gone now, that was good at least. The huge monster walked out of the room, leaving him laying on the floor in mess of fluids. He wouldn't even be able to get up on his own anymore, he was truly dependent on these people now. 

  
  Sans checked his stats 0.1/1 ‘Dammit why couldn't I have just died!?’ Sans thought to himself as he cried himself back into a very painful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	15. P-papyrus?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles fucks up again.  
> Charles is sad.  
> Boss is a dick.  
> Sans is happy... not for long.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, talk of rape, talk of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp this chapter is fucked up... hope you enjoy!

  Charles had fucked up… again, of course his boss had found out about his meeting with Sans's family. Charles wouldn't be able to meet up with them anytime soon it would be way too risky, but that was the least of Charles troubles. His boss had come to him with his idea of a punishment for them both, and it had made him absolutely disgusted at what he'd have to do. His boss had hired a personal team of builders to recreate Sans’s room at the shelter, they would slip a drug into Sans’s meal when they feed him. The drug would make him pass out, and he would wake up in the copy of his room, the drug should make it that his vision would be blurry and his perception would be messed up for a while once he woke up. 

 

  Charles would be forced to dress up as the small skeleton’s brother, Papyrus. He would also be wearing a voice changer to make him sound more like the tall boisterous skeleton.

~~

  Boss was excited about his plan to punish Charles, maybe this time he'd learn his lesson. His personal build team was finally done recreating his pets old room and Charles was already there waiting in costume. He was bringing his love his food now, he walked into the room he had put Sans in after their last session. His pet looked so peaceful when he slept it was almost a shame to wake him, but it didn't matter he would be asleep again very soon. He gently shook the small skeleton awake, knowing his unfortunate injuries were still putting him through pain. 

 

  His pet opened his eyes and looked up to him, God his pet looked beautiful today. “M-master?” His pet questioned, eyeing the small portion of food. It had been a while since they feed him. “Are you hungry?”

 

  His pet feebly nodded his head. “This is for you.” He said with a smile setting the small bit of food in his pet's lap, he grabbed the spoon out of the bowl of soup and slowly raised to spoon to his pet's mouth, his pet parted his teeth before shutting his mouth rather quickly. “N-no d-dust?” His pet questioned.

 

  “Not this time.” Sans seemed to have an internal battle before his hunger won out and he allowed his master to feed him, eating the entire portion very quickly, he watched as the drug took effect, making his beautiful pet fall into a deep slumber. He worked quickly, escorting Sans to the recreated room, placing him on the bed and giving an earpiece to Charles so he could tell him what to do and say without his pet being aware. He walked out of the room, and to where he had set up the screens connected to the cameras hidden throughout the fake room. He waited for the fun to begin.

~~

  “Charles, nod your head If you can hear me.” He nodded his head. “Good I'll instruct you further when Sans wakes up.” Charles took a couple of calming breaths, he had to do this. God he didn't want to but boss had threatened to hurt the small skeleton more if he didn't, and the poor thing had already lost two arms.

 

  He didn't understand why Sans had to be hurt for his own stupidity, but he didn't dare question it outloud, his boss was always set in his ways. He saw the small skeleton’s eyes blink open a couple times, before scanning the room and landing on him. He struggled but managed to sit up rather quickly. “Paps!” The skeleton said with a giant smile and tears forming around his eyes, he seemed to be struggling to to get out of bed before he tried to rush over to him. 

 

  Charles knocked him to the ground, simply doing as he was told. The small skeleton looked up to him with a shocked expression, he picked up the small skeleton and threw him back onto the bed.

~~

  Sans was confused when he woke up, his vision was blurry and his head was spinning. He looked around the room, it kind of looked like his room at the shelter. was he home? How? His eye lights suddenly landed on a tall figure adorning a red scarf. 

 

  A  _ red scarf _ ! “Paps!” He suddenly shouted voice filled with relief, and tears of joy spilled from his sockets. He was home! He got out of bed. 

 

  Why did his limbs feel so heavy? He ignored the feeling and rushed over to his brother wanting nothing more than a hug at the moment, Papyrus knocked him to the floor. What was going on? Papyrus was never violent, especially not with him. He felt himself being picked up and tossed carelessly onto the bed. 

 

  “P-papyrus? W-what?”

 

  “DON'T TOUCH ME!” Papyrus yelled, voice laced with venom. He looked up to Papyrus confused. “O-okay I-I w-won’t b-bro b-but-” Papyrus cut him off. “Do you honestly think I'd still want to be your brother after I saw you moaning like a whore while you were being  _ raped _ !?” 

 

  “I-it’s n-not l-like t-that-” 

 

  “SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!” Sans snapped his jaw shut at the commanding tone, shaking a bit. Papyrus climbed into the bed, straddling him. “P-paps?” Papyrus smacked him,  _ hard _ . 

 

  “I SAID, SHUT UP!” Sans whimpered, trembling, this wasn't like Papyrus. What was going on? Papyrus slid his shorts down and began toying with his pelvis, and to his absolute horror his magic took form. “Wow, brother you really are a whore.”

 

  Papyrus began undoing his own bottoms. “You're so disgusting, I can't believe you're getting so worked up over the thought of your  _ little brother  _ fucking you.” 

 

  “P-paps n-no p-please.” He said his voice wavering. Papyrus wrapped his hand around his throat, squeezing tightly. He felt his air be cut off, he tried gasping for some form of air. “STOP TALKING! YOUR EXCUSES ARE ALMOST AS PATHETIC AS YOU!” 

 

  Papyrus realised his neck just as he thought he was going to pass out. His brother thrust in. “Is this what you want, Sans?” Papyrus’s pace was harsh. “I can't believe I ever even considered someone as disgusting as you my brother, someone so weak? You didn't even fight back, almost as if you liked it. I bet you did, I saw you beg the big one to fuck you the other day. God you're sick.” 

 

  Sans was crying at this point, he didn't try defending himself. Everything Papyrus was saying made sense, oh Asgore why hadn't he done things differently? The worst part was, Papyrus was actually bringing him close to orgasim. Oh Asgore, his brother was right, he was everything he said he was. The relentless pounding into him continued, Papyrus quickened his pace. 

 

  Sans felt his magic burst as he cried out in shame filled pressure. Papyrus continued thrusting into his over sensitive magic, before he felt Papyrus’s magic fill him. After Papyrus came down from his high, he pulled out and roughly picked a crying Sans off the bed. “I'm taking you back.”

  
  “W-why?” Sans asked voice filled with absolute sorrow, disgust, and dread. “I hate you.” Was all Papyrus said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!  
> They really motivate me to wright more!


	16. Three Stories High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness.  
> Boss is delusional.  
> Rescue mission.  
> Crying and comfort.  
> Anger.  
> Choices.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... hope you enjoy...

  Papyrus had taken him back. Sans didn't care, there was no point to caring anymore. He had no family to return to, no happy home. Papyrus _hated_ him and he was truly alone now. He was _never_ getting out of this, but it didn't matter, he didn't care, it was already too late for him.

 

  He had been home, he had seen his brother. And his brother had taken him back, if someone as forgiving as Papyrus _hated_ him then the others probably did to. His tormentor walked into the room, he didn't move or protest. He just laid there lifeless, there was no fight left in him. It was too late.

~~

  His pet had been oddly compliment, when they had made love. Usually his pet would put up some form of defiance, trying to make it difficult for him in subtle ways. He was glad his pet had _finally_ realized that they were destined to be together. Though his pet could learn to participate more, he knew it would take time though. His pet was grieving after all, the lose of a sibling could be very devastating, even if that sibling was still alive.

~~

  They were worried, very worried. Charles had not come back to meet them again. Twisted and hopeless thoughts were flowing through each of their minds. Did something happen? Is Sans okay? Did Charles lie to them?

 

  They had waited a few more days but Charles still wasn't showing up. After much arguing and debate they had decided they would attempt to rescue Sans, since Charles had told them were he was being held. They had originally wanted to wait until the so called “Boss” would be away but if there messenger wasn't showing up, they had decided to risk it. They had taken the bus to the very edge of the city limits, and began the long trek into the next town. They arrived in front of the address Sans was supposedly being held, they were honestly surprised.

 

  On the outside it looked like a rather normal looking office building, and was at least three stories high. But they paid no mind they knew looks could be deceiving. They rushed in slamming the door open, only to see a human sitting behind a desk.

~~

  Sans was crying _again_ , it seemed to be the only thing he was good at anymore… well that and being used as a literal sex doll. His ~~tormenter~~  master decide to walk into the room. His master walked over to him, and spotted his tears. He felt his master wipe away his tears gently, he looked up and saw a face of ~~fake~~  genuine concern. His master smiled sadly at him, and slowly put his arms around his trembling form.

 

  He leaned into the touch, at least someone still cared about him. He was sobbing into his master's chest now, and his master was rubbing his bare back in a soothing manner. “Shh, shh, I heard what happened with your brother.” Sans tensed at that last word, they weren't _brothers_ anymore, at least not in Papyrus’s eyes. “Hey, don't be so down after all you still have me, and I'd _never_ leave you.”

 

  Sans thought on that, even though he didn't have much of an option in it. Sans found a small smile slipping on his face, and he knew that his master meant it, there was so much _truth_ in his words. To his dismay, his master ended their embrace. He looked up confused, seeing his master pull out his buzzing phone. His master answered.

 

 “Who's here!?” Sans flinched at his master’s harsh tone. “Fuck! I'll be right down!” His master ended the call with a furious click, he looked down to Sans and affectionately patted his head. “I'll be back soon.” Was all he said before slipping out of the room.

~~

  The lady sitting behind the desk had stiffened when she noticed them, beginning to sweat, she glanced around nervously. “How may I help you?” She asked in a sing song voice. Undyne was having none of her bullshit. “CUT THE FUCKING CRAP LADY! WE WANT OUR FRIEND BACK!” She said slamming her hand on the desk, splintering the wood.

 

  The human flinched away, quickly grabbing her phone and stabbing in the numbers. She finally spoke into the receiver with a shaky voice. “Sir some monsters are here to see you.” Muffled yelling came from the phone. “ Uh sir, I don't know. They just say they want their friend back.” More muffled yelling came from the phone. The human hung up. “The boss will be with you shortly.”

~~

  He rushed down the stairs, he hadn't expected Sans’s fucking family to show up. How had they even found this place? Then it dawned on him, Charles. Damn that traitorous son of a bitch, if he wasn't his brother, he'd have killed him by now. He reached the bottom, and walked out to where a very angry looking group of monsters were standing.

 

  He wasn't scared, he had cameras everywhere and excellent bodyguards. If they tried anything, they would come to his rescue. The group of monsters finally noticed him and rushed over looking absolutely enraged. “WHERE THE FUCK IS SANS YOU SICK FREAK!?” Undyne bellowed, summoning a spear, the others followed suit also summoning their magic weapon of choice.

 

  He laughed. “Oh you mean my pet?” The taller one, Papyrus looked absolutely furious at that. “He is not some pet! We demand you give him back!” He yelled, his bones rattling loudly in anger.

 

  He laughed again. “Shouldn't you let Sans choose who he wants to stay with?” He asked with a smirk, the monsters look genuinely confused at that remark. “What are you talking about?” Asgore asked skeptically. “I have a proposition for you.” He said, he had no doubt his plan would work.

~~

  “W-what k-kind of p-proposition?” Alphys asked eyeing the man suspiciously. “Simple, I take you to see Sans, and we give him a choice. If he chooses me, you all watch me fuck him and then you leave, and if he chooses you, I'll let him leave without a fight.” They immediately agreed to his proposal, they had no reason to trust this human, but it seemed like there best shot. It wasn't like Sans would choose his rapist over them.

 

   So they let him lead them up the stairs and through several halls. They stopped in front of a door, the man unlocked it and stepped inside, they followed after him.

~~

  Sans's eyes widened when he saw ~~his~~ ~~family~~  the monsters step inside his room. His eyes landed on ~~his~~ ~~brother~~ the other skeleton. He began to shake and he backed himself up to the wall. What were they doing here!? Are they just here to mock him more?

 

  He looked to his master for guidance. “Sans, I'm giving you a choice. You can go back to _them_ , or you can stay with me.” He was surprised, his master must care if he was giving him a choice. His first instinct was to run to ~~his~~   ~~family~~  the monsters and beg them to take him ~~home~~  back, but he refused. He would not let himself fall for their obvious trick, they just wanted to lift his spirits, so it would hurt more when they enviably took him back here.

  
  After all Papyrus _hated_ him, there was no way that had changed so quickly, it was definitely a trick. He felt tears flow out of his sockets, as he got up and ran to his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Don't be mad at me... next chapters probably gonna be angsty...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	17. Don't pretend it never happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk... stuff happens...
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: molestation, talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update and for the chapter being shorter than usual. I'm truly sorry, but writers block can be a bitch sometimes... and honestly I feel like absolute shit at the moment... I so sorry... hopefully next chapter will be longer...
> 
> Sorry for the rant... I'm just not really having the best week... anyway hope you enjoy this...

  Papyrus watched in abrupt horror as Sans ran, sobbing to his  _ rapist _ . Sans  _ captor _ wrapped his arms around him and gently stroked his back, whispering something near where his ear would be if he had one.

~~

  He leaned into his master's touch, letting himself be comforted. “S-sans W-why?” He heard Papyrus whisper. That ignited something in Sans, a fury he hadn't known he'd been holding back. “Why? Why! Why the fuck do you think Papyrus! Don't play dumb or innocent with me! You know what you did! Don't pretend it never happened!” Sans was once again wracked with tremors as he sobbed, his master still holding him tight and rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

~~

  Papyrus staried at his brother in shock, Sans words repeating again and again in his head. Papyrus wracked his brain, trying to think of something he did that was so horrendous it would make his brother want to stay with the person who had been hurting him in so many ways. He looked to Sans questioningly but his brother just glared back at him, eyes full of tears. What had he done?

~~

  He knew his ~~pet~~ lover would stay with him, his plan had worked perfectly. Now Sans had no one but him. He had matters to attend to anyway, he began caressing the small body in his arms. Hands moving lower and beginning to toy with the skeleton’s pelvis. He was glad his lover wasn't fighting him on this, he was sure he'd at least put up some kind of struggle with his family watching. Perhaps his little skele was much dirtier than he originally thought. 

 

  He felt pain erupt in his back as a blue spear grazed his back, cutting into his flesh. “That was a warning freak. LET. GO. OF. HIM.” 

 

  “Gahh- fuck you bitch we had a deal!”

 

  “What did you just fucking call me!?” 

 

  “A bitch, I called you a bitch!”

~~

  Undyne charged at the human, making both the human and Sans fall to the floor with a grunt. Papyrus ran forward in a desperate attempt to grab his brother, Sans kicked his feet at him. Papyrus ignored Sans’s weak attempts to get him away and picked him up trying to make a break for the door. He was stopped by a few bodyguard looking humans, whom Asgore and Toriel began to beat back. Grillby had run over to help them, and Alphys was standing to the side looking nervous. 

 

  With almost everyone distracted, Papyrus was able to run out the door and down hall with Sans in his arms. Sans was squirming and crying, desperately trying to get out of Papyrus’s grasp. Papyrus was nearly out, he saw the exit. He felt his world shatter as he tripped and fell on top of Sans, he felt hands grab at him as he was forcely ripped away from his brother. He felt pain erupt in his skull and the world went black. 

 

  He awoke some time later, bare boned and chained to a wall. The others were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter...
> 
> I'd like to apologize once again... I'm so sorry... and I feel like a total asshole doing this... but could you maybe leave some encouraging words in the comments I'm really not doing good... please don't feel pressured to... I love all of you so much and I appreciate all that you guys have done for me, I truly do... I really feel like an asshole for this...I'm sorry.
> 
> Once again... comments are always appreciated...


	18. running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happens...
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape, talk of abuse, molestation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank you guys so much for encouraging comment, they really helped get me motivated to write this chapter! Thanks again!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

He awoke some time later, bare boned and chained to a wall. The others were nowhere to be seen. He had so many questions buzzing through his skull. Where was Sans? Where where the others, his friends, family, where they also captured? Are they okay? Is Sans okay? 

Papyrus cringed at that last thought, no Sans wasn't okay, that much was obvious. He had obviously become attached to his captor, how so Papyrus couldn't fathom. But it had happened and Papyrus was determined to fix it… just as soon he figured out how to fix his current problems. He looked around the room, trying to spot anything remotely useful. But no such luck, the room appeared to be completely barron. Just four gray walls, and the chains on his wrists.  
~~  
Sans had fucked up and he had fucked up bad, worse than he had in a long time. Papyrus had been giving him a second chance, and he had been to blind to see it. That wasn't even the worst part, he had also managed to get Papyrus captured. Sans felt like the scum of the earth, because it was true. Wasn't it? Who gets there own brother kidnapped, Sans apparently.

He didn't know what he'd do if they decided to hurt Papyrus, or rape him. Sans had to make sure that didn't happen, he'd just have to keep his master's interests on himself. Not to mention the other humans and monsters working with his master. Speaking of, his master came and escorted him to the room with the big bed, the one with the silken sheets, the one fit for a king. His master left the room and the bed just felt so nice, he couldn't help but to drift off, falling asleep on the plush bed.  
~~  
He saw the vile human walk into his room, showing off a small syringe as if it was the answer to all of the world's problems. Papyrus backed himself as far away from the human as he possibly could, with the chains still restraining him. The human lunged at him and plunged the syringe into his humerus. He felt the strange liquid immediately affect his body as he went into a coma like state, he could see and hear perfectly fine, but he could move an inch. He watched as the human pulled out a small key and undid his chains, he fell forward, limp into the human's arms. 

The human proceeded to pick him up, seeming to struggle with his dead weight. He was carried down several hallways and into another room, where he saw his brother sleeping on a very large bed. A chair was pulled over and situated at the end of the bed, the human dropped him into it. Positioning his head so he'd have a perfect view of his brother. His gut twisted with fear, he really hoped the human wasn't going to do what he thought he was going to do. 

But sadly luck didn't seem to be on Papyrus’s side as he saw the human start to touch his brother's pelvis. His brother's magic formed in his slumber, at this point most likely a reaction he was conditioned to have. The human quickly slipped a finger in his brother's semi-translucent magic and began pumping, quickly adding a second and a third. Papyrus wished he could turn his head away so he wouldn't have to watch, or even cover the holes where his ears should be so he wouldn't have to listen to the disgusting squelching sounds. Sans let out a strangled moan, finally waking up.  
~~  
He squeaked in embarrassment and desperately tried to push his legs together to cover himself. But his master grabbed both his legs firmly and pulled them apart so his brother could see everything. His face burned in shame and hurt. Why wasn't Papyrus doing anything, why was he just sitting there watching? Tears of disgust and anger ran down his cheeks, as he reminded himself that this was his own fault. His own stupidity caused him to be here and now he was paying for his sins.   
~~  
He was forced to watch as his brother was forcefully brought to release, coating the human's fingers with blue ectoplasm. His brother fell asleep, most likely from exhaustion. The human waved his fingers in front of his face, and then forced them into Papyrus’s mouth. His magic reacted naturally, creating a tongue to try to force the opposing items out. Papyrus felt as though he was going to be sick as he felt his brother's release thick on his tongue. He watched the as human sauntered out of the room, smiling like he had just found the cure for cancer.   
~~  
He had been sitting in that damn chair for hours, and finally he was able to move again. He was a bit wobbly but he could manage. He stumbled over to the door and tested the knob, finding it surprisingly unlocked. He opened the door slowly, looking from side to side. He saw no one, he slowly made his way back to the bed and picked up his brother's sleeping form.

It would be easier if Sans stayed asleep for this, if last time was anything to go by. Gosh that had only been, what one, maybe two days ago. Papyrus couldn't be certain, but it felt a lot longer than that. He picked Sans up, carefully cradling the abused body in his arms. He cautiously made his way down the halls, desperately looking for an exit while listening carefully for an sounds.

Somehow he had made it the exit was right in front of him, he was careful not to get his hopes up this time, as he made his way to the door. He saw the human, the only being he ever hated, standing in his way. And the human laughed, but it sounded off, almost deranged. “I don't fucking know how your friends did it, but they're dead, they're all dead.” The human's laughed began to mix with his sobs. 

“I was able to hide myself and you two.” The human's voice became quieter. “Please, please, I'll let you leave! Just let me keep Sans, please! I can't be alone again, I just can't! Please, dear God, please! I love him! Please!” 

Papyrus staried at the human, having some kind of a breakdown in front of him. Papyrus tried, but he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive this human, not after what he's done. He summoned his magic and thrusted the bone attack through the human, putting it out of its misery. It was a mercy really, he deserved far worse than a quick death. Blood stained Papyrus’s bones, he paid no mind as he stepped over the humans limp form and back into the cool midnight air. 

He took one long, deep breath of the fresh air and he ran. He ran with his brother in his arms, he ran far after his bones began to ache and he didn't stop running until he had slammed their front door closed and he saw his friends faces. He sank to the floor and looked down to his still sleeping brother. It was over. Finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question, do you guys want me to write Sans recovery in a sequel or do you just want me to write it in this??
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! Comments are always appreciated!! <3


	19. I know you hate me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans wakes up.  
> Charles explains some shit.  
> Frisk regrets her choices.  
> Toriel trys to help.  
> Hugs.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, here's another chapter... hope you enjoy it!!

  Sans awoke in his brother's arms, looking around he saw he was back in the shelter, his friends were all gathered around him and Papyrus looking down at them. Sans began struggling to get out of his brother's grasp, eventually succeeding and falling to the floor with a grunt. He immediately tried to get away. He had to get away! This couldn't be happening, not again!

 

  His friends and his brother looking at him. Why was he back? Where was his master? Surely, his master was worried about him. Did he even know he was gone? 

 

  Sans hoped his master was looking for him, he couldn't handle If Papyrus… if Papyrus  _ raped _ him again. His back hit a wall. He was corned, by people who  _ hated _ him, he was trembling and had tears running down his face. What if the others joined in this time? What if they watched?

 

  He still was wearing that fucking collar, it didn't matter anyway, they were his friends… or at least at one time they had been and he knew even if he had his magic. He would never be able to bring himself to hurt one of them. No matter what.

~~

  Papyrus watched as his brother backed himself to a wall, looking terrified and staring at them with wide eyes. Papyrus tried to get closer to his brother but Sans flinched away. “P-please n-no.” Sans stuttered out quietly. Did Sans think he was going to hurt him, rape him?

 

  The thought flooded Papyrus with despair, but it was understandable. Sans had been through a very traumatic experience and it would take time for him to heal. “Sans, I know you're scared and probably confused right now. But your home now and we'll all make sure that you're  _ never _ taken from us again.” Papyrus said, hoping his words would be calming to Sans. They were not.

 

  “N-no d-don't l-lie I k-know y-you  _ h-hate _ m-me but p-please d-don't l-lie.” His brother's words were deeply unsettling and he felt as though he was missing something. Something important that would make it easier to help Sans, but he just couldn't figure it out. “Sans, I don't hate you and I'm not lying. Where would you ever get that idea?” 

 

  “Y-you t-told m-me y-you h-hated m-me a-after, a-after y-y-you…” Papyrus watched sadly as his brother broke down into tears once again, he tried again, desperate to understand what Sans was talking about. “After I what, brother?” Papyrus asked gently. Their friends were still staring at them, deep frowns etched into their faces. “A-after y-you r-r-raped m-me.” Papyrus balked at Sans. Raped him!? What!? Papyrus was at a complete loss for words, how does one even respond to something like that?

~~

  Charles decided now was probably a good time to speak up. “Sans, Papyrus never raped you.” 

 

  “H-how w-would y-you k-know.” Charles sighed, he didn't want to but he knew he had to come clean. The little skeleton deserved that, especially after everything that he'd gone through. “No Sans, Boss drugged you and he made me dress up as your brother and rape you.” There it was out in the open and he would accept any fate the small family decided to give him, even if they tried to kill him he would accept it. After all he deserved to burn in  _ Hell  _ for his sins. The small skeletons voice broke him from his thoughts. 

 

  “N-no.” Sans had said it so quietly, he wasn't even sure if he had heard him right. “What?” 

 

  “N-no! I d-don't b-believe y-you! M-master w-would n-never do t-that!” 

 

  “Sans please listen-” 

 

  “N-no! w-where’s m-master?” Sans was looking around frantically, his breathing becoming erratic. “Sans, hey, calm dow-” 

 

  “T-take m-me b-back! T-take m-me b-back n-now! P-please!” His words came out slurred and chopy, he was hyperventilating, his chest rising and falling far too fast to be healthy. Sans passed out.

~~

  Frisk stared down at his poor skeleton friend, she should have reset before it got this bad but now it was too late and if she did reset, she knew Sans would remember. Sans  _ always _ remembered. And if she reset now, he'd still have the memories but no one would be able to help him pick up the pieces. So she let it be, ignoring Chara’s nagging voice. She wouldn't reset, for Sans’s sake.

~~

  Toriel was the first to approach the limp body of their friend, she leaned down, and carefully picked up her friend’s small form. She moved him over to the couch and gently laid him down. The other's followed her silently, soberly watching. She gathered her magic, and began to try to heal Sans's arms, or lack thereof. She and everyone, watched as two translucent, blue arms slowly began to grow. 

 

  Healing was a complicated thing for monsters, since monster were made of magic the monster healing would have to bring forth the other monster's magic to heal their wounds. Not any easy task by any means and most monster's could only heal basic wounds such as cuts and Scraps. But Toriel had always been particularly skilled in the art of healing magic a fact she prided herself on.

 

  By the time she was done, she was a sweating mess. Her magic nearly dissipated, regrowing limbs was quite difficult even for a boss monster. She so badly wanted to attend to his other injuries but she knew she couldn't, her magic levels were far too low. The others had brought her to her room, urging her to get some rest. And so she laid down atop her bed and fell into a fitful sleep, wishing she could do more.

~~

  Sans tiredly rubbed against his eye, not fully awake yet. Wait rubbed? He blinked a couple of times and looked down. No it couldn't be… He slowly tried to move his arm. It worked, he didn't understand how but he had arms again. 

 

  He felt a large smile stretch across his face, he ran his flanges over the smooth, scarless texture. He noticed they were the same color as his magic and slightly transparent. How? How had this happened? He didn't care. He had arms!

 

   He couldn't believe it, this had to be a dream. And if it was he was going to savor it, he picked himself off the couch and wrapped a blanket around himself. He walked into the kitchen, going over to the fridge and pulling out something he hadn't been able to indulge in for so long. Ketchup, sweet, glories ketchup. He brought the bottle to his pseudo lips and downed the contents quickly, basking in the tangy, sweet flavor. 

 

  He saw Papyrus walk into the room. He hadn't asked for permission, would Papyrus be mad. Was papyrus going to punish him, he began to shake as his brother approached him. Papyrus was so damn tall, and of course he towered over Sans. And Sans felt so damn small, with Papyrus looking down at him like that. 

  
  He braced for a hit, a punch, something. But all that came where two arms, wrapping around him. Papyrus was crying, sobbing above him. Sans's brotherly instincts kicked in as he slowly, shakily wrapped his arms around his little brother. He rubbed his back and tried to sooth the taller one, even if Papyrus didn't want him to be. Sans would always be Papyrus’s big brother and he would protect him even if he couldn't protect himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!
> 
> \---PLEASE READ---  
> Also you guys did a great job giving me suggestions, even if I didn't get to them all, they were definitely appreciated... I was wondering if you guys wanted to give some suggestions for Sans’s recovery... you don't have to, I just really think it's fun trying to implement your guy's ideas into the story. Once again nothings off limits, suggest anything you want weather it be good or bad, also no garenties I'll use your suggestion, just letting you know ahead of times... anyway I think I've rambled quite enough now... so thank you guys so much!! <3


	20. Misunderstandings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus feels guilty.  
> Sans is confused at Grillby’s intentions.  
> Grillby is caught off guard.  
> Papyrus drops the hotdogs.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: rape... kind of... I don't know how to explain it, talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to get this out again... some in real life shit happened... but I hope you guys like it :)

  Sans tried to stay calm, he really did but the embrace soon got to much for him and he jerked away from Papyrus. He hated the way Papyrus looked at him, eyes filled with regret and pity. He didn't deserve pity, he wasn't worth it. He curled the blanket tighter around himself and scampered out of the room, he still wasn't sure what was expected of him. He was out of chains but they had kept the collar on, so they must want something from him. He just had to figure out what that something was.

~~

  Papyrus felt guilt crawl up his spine as his brother jerked away from him. He shouldn't of forced physical contact on his brother who clearly is not comfortable with it. He wiped away his remaining tears and started to move around the kitchen, he decided to make breakfast. It was obvious Sans was malnourished from how frail his bones had gotten. He decided on something simple, hotdogs. Not very nutritious but one of Sans’s favorites.

~~

  Grillby found Sans sitting on the couch, curled up underneath a blanket. He walked over to his friend, peeling back the covers enough to reveal his face. Sans sat up, the blanket fell slightly down revealing his bare ribcage. Grillby realized they still hadn't gotten him any cloths. “Sans, would you follow me please?”

 

  Sans looked at him wearily but got up from the couch nonetheless, keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around himself. Grillby led the skeleton down some halls and into the skeleton’s room, hoping to find some fitting clothes for the other. He looked back at Sans, who was trembling. Shit! What had happened?

 

  “Sans?” He stepped closer to the small skeleton, who flinched away violently, falling to the ground. He stopped moving forward. “Sans? Sans, please tell me what's wrong.” His friend didn't respond, perhaps Papyrus would be better suited for this type of thing. “Sans, would you like me to get your brother?”

 

  “N-no! P-please! I-I'll c-come, j-just d-don't g-get h-him! P-please!” Sans said, practically begging. “Don't worry I won't get Papyrus if you don't want me to.” Grillby said, stepping back into the skeleton’s room.

~~

  Sans crawled after Grillby into ~~his~~  the room, he left the blanket behind already knowing it would be expected of him. Grillby had taken him to a secluded room away from the others. He had threatened to get Papyrus when he didn't comply. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he wanted. He stopped when his face was even with his friends crotch.

 

  Perhaps if he gave a good enough blow job he wouldn't be forced into having penetrative sex with the other. With shaky hands he began to undo the taller’s belt. “Sans?” He heard Grillby’s voice above him. Sans finally got the belt undone and yanked the other's pants down to his knees.

 

  “Sans!?” He gripped the other's cock, pumping a few times before sticking it in his mouth. Tears slipped down his face, Grillby’s cock burned his throat, scorching the insides of his mouth. He felt the other push at him. He was confused, wasn't this what Grillby wanted? “Sans! Stop!” He stilled and looked up at Grillby, keeping the burning erection in his mouth.

~~

  The hotdogs were finished cooking, he had placed them in buns and smothered Sans’s in ketchup, just the way he liked them. He plated the dogs and moved into the living room in search of Sans. He wasn't there. He walked down a few halls, coming to a stop outside of Sans’s room. Papyrus opened the door slowly, just in case Sans had fallen asleep. He dropped the hotdogs in shock, plate shattering against the ground. His eyes glowed a blazing orange. Grillby was gonna die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never realized how truly sadistic I am!  
> Anyway, I hope you peeps like it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is angry.  
> Toriel is angry.  
> Frisk is the voice of reson.  
> Sans makes bad decisions.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape, suicidal thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... enjoy!

  Papyrus screamed, rushing into Sans's room, and throwing Grillby to the ground. Sans immediately cowered away from him, but he paid no mind. He had a flame to distinguish. He placed a foot atop Grillby’s chest to keep him down. He summed a large, sharpened bone, ready to thrust it through his chest. He felt large, fuzzy arms wrap around him, he was pulled away from Grillby before he got the chance to kill the fucker.

~~

  Toriel had been alarmed to say the least when she had heard a very loud scream, she had immediately rushed towards the sound, hoping to find the source. When she arrived in front of Sans’s room, the sight that greeted her was shocking. Sans was shivering in the corner looking terrified, and Papyrus had been about to kill Grillby, who had his pants around his ankles. She rushed in wrapping her arms around Papyrus, pulling him away from Grillby. Grillby scrambled to pull his pants up, standing up from the floor once he had successfully got them on. 

 

  Papyrus struggled in her grip, desperately trying to get back to Grillby.

 

  “Let me go! I'll kill him! I'll kill him!” Papyrus’s screeching seemed to get the attention of the others who were now standing in the doorway.

 

  “What the fuck is going on!?” Undyne yelled.

 

  “Ask Grillby, he was the one forcing his dick down my brother's throat!” Papyrus spat, venom lacing every word. 

 

  Toriel released Papyrus with a simple command. “Kill him”

~~

  Papyrus began to advance towards Grillby again, Frisk rushed out in front of him. “Wait!” 

 

  Surprisingly Papyrus stopped. “Human move!” 

 

  “No I won't let you kill him!” 

 

  “Frisk, I'm being serious. Move.” 

  “No! Grillby and Sans are best friends. I don't believe Grillby would do something like that.” 

 

  “Believe it or not human but I saw it with my own eyes. Now move.” 

 

  “Fine! But you at least have to ask Sans what happened… maybe you just saw wrong.” Frisk finished weakly.

 

  Papyrus’s eyelights turned towards his brother who was curled up tightly against the wall, shaking like a leaf, tears streaming down his terrified looking face. He cast one last glare at Grillby before walking over to his brother, worry clear on his face. Sans seemed to shrink further into himself with every step Papyrus took, he got close enough to hear the faint sound of rattling bones. “Sans?” He asked carefully, he heard Sans whimper and cover his head. 

 

 “P-please n-no” 

 

  He crouched down, lowering himself to Sans’s level. “Sans, look at me.” Sans hesitated only a moment before following the request. “Sans, I'm truly sorry for scaring you but I just can't let Grillby get away with what he's done.” 

 

  “B-but h-he d-didn't d-do a-anything.” 

 

  “Brother, please do not lie.” 

 

  “I-I'm n-n-not.”

 

  “Sans please-” 

 

  “I-it w-was m-my f-fault.”

 

  “What!?” Papyrus asked thoroughly confused.

 

   “I-I m-misread t-the s-situation.” Sans said, looking shamefully at the ground. 

 

  “Sans, I… I don't understand.” 

 

  “I-I t-thought he w-was g-gonna… g-gonna r-rape m-me a-and I t-thought I-if I g-gave h-him a b-blowjob I c-could a-avoid s-sex. H-he t-tried t-to s-stop m-me b-but h-he d-didn't g-get t-the c-chance b-because y-you b-burst i-in.”

~~

  Sans covered his face in shame, he could feel his friends stares burning into him. They probably thought he was an idiot for thinking such things. Oh God and Grillby had asked him to stop but he hadn't, he was truly no better than the people that had hurt him. He deserved to die. His sockets went blank at that last thought but it was true wasn't it. 

  
  He deserved to die, if he was dead none of this would be happening. Grillby wouldn't have been accused of atrocious acts, his friends wouldn't have to give him pity he didn't deserve, and he wouldn't be such a burden on Papyrus. The more he thought about it, the more death seemed like the best option. He made a decision, he would kill himself tonight. Relieving his family of his presence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really write something happy...  
> Anyway I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	22. Whelp... this is a thing... I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby  
> Papyrus  
> Sans
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape, suicidal thoughts, suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

  Grillby felt guilt stab at his soul. Sans had thought he was going to rape him, it was understandable though. It's not like he had tried very hard to stop him and honestly it had felt pretty good… No Grillby needed to stop thinking like that. He was better than the people that had hurt Sans, he would never… never do that to Sans.

 

  Images of Sans sucking him off flashed through his mind, glimmers of that blue magic he had seen in the videos. Grillby felt a wave of nausea roll over him, he really needed to stop thinking like this. He was glad he had managed to get his pants back on, he was also pretty glad they were black, otherwise he was sure his friends would be able to see his straining erection. He looked over, everyone seemed to be staring at Sans. He took the opportunity, quickly slipping out of the room. 

 

 He slipped into one of the bathrooms, shutting the door behind him, and locking it. He snaked his hand down his pants, grasping his erection. He started to move his hand up and down his length, all the while thinking of Sans. It was wrong, oh so horribly, disgustingly wrong. Grillby knew this but he couldn't help it. 

 

  He was gross, vile, disgusting, how could he do this and think of Sans. The way his magic formed oh so perfectly, the way he would moan and whimper when the human would stroke along his lowest ribs. Wait, was he seriously getting off to thinking about Sans being raped!? No, he was better than that… right? 

 

  He thought about if he was in the humans place, he would have never of hurt Sans, would've made sure that he was taken care of before himself, would've eased himself into Sans, slowly, teasingly, he would of made the small skeleton cry out in pure bliss as he thoroughly wrecked him. Grillby came with a shout, he was quickly jolted back to reality. What he had just done, finally sinking in. Grillby had plenty of secrets and as long as no one found out, there was no real harm, it's not like he would ever actually act on his urges. He was better than that.

~~

  Papyrus looked at his brother with a heavy heart. He hated seeing Sans like this, so sad, so broken, so… empty. To know he caused Sans to look like that, was just adding to the soul crushing guilt he already felt. He knew no one but himself was to blame for Sans capture and it had taken them months, fucking months to get him back. And now that Sans was finally home, he just kept fucking up and hurting Sans more than he already was.

 

   “C-can I j-just b-be a-alone r-right n-now?” Sans requested. 

 

  “Of course.” Papyrus ushered the others out of the room, clicking the door shut behind him. He noticed Grillby was absent, he'd have to find him and apologize for his earlier actions.

~~

Sans relaxed a bit when his brother and his friends left the room. He waited a bit before crawling over to the door and slowly pushing it open. He peaked his head out, looking to see if anyone was still nearby. When he didn't see anyone he let out a sigh of relief, he didn't want to be interrupted. He closed the door shut again wishing he had a lock.

 

  He walked over to his old bed, climbing onto it. He place both of his hands on his chest, he took a few breaths, in, out, in, out. He summoned his soul, his collar made it hard but not impossible to do so. He held his soul in his hands, staring at it with hate. He was a mistake, the world would have been better off without him in it. 

 

  He gripped his soul tighter, beginning to squeeze. He deserved this, he was gross, pathetic, worthless. He squeezed harder, beginning to pull the delicate thing apart. There was pain, so much pain. It hurt so much more than anything he had ever felt, he heard himself screaming, he heard footsteps stomping outside of the room.

  
  His family was coming, they would try to stop him. He wished they wouldn't, wished they'd understand how much better life would be for them without him always in the way. He always ruined everything, made things so much harder on everyone around him. Not for long. With one strong tug he ripped his soul in two. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before, it hurt, it hurt, oh God it hurt, it hurt- and then there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... um... yeah... that was a thing... I'm sorry... 
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	23. I'm evil...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is sad.  
> Frisk is confused.  
> Grillby feels guilty.  
> Alphys is sad.  
> Sans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens... I guess... enjoy...

  Papyrus slammed the door open, his eyes immediately landing on the dust coated collar. Why had no one taken off that stupid fucking collar!? He ran to the bed, desperately trying to put what was once his brother back together. 

 

  No! He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be! How had this happened!? Sans had no windows in his room, so no would have been able to sneak in. 

 

  But that meant… No! Sans would never do that! But there was no other explanation. His big brother, his best friend, the monster that had practically raised him was dead and there was no way to bring him back.

~~

  Frisk stumbled after Papyrus, eyes quickly landing on a small pile of dust. She had to fix this, she needed to fix this! She had tears streaming down her face as she gathered her determination and reset- wait it wasn't working. Why wasn't it working!? She tried again and again but it wouldn't work. 

 

  Frisk felt waves of terror wash over her. It felt like something was blocking her ability to reset but she didn't know of any being that was powerful enough to block her powers. She first thought it was Chara but that wouldn't make sense Chara wanted a reset. But then if Chara wasn't stopping her powers then who was?

~~

  Grillby cleaned himself up, he didn't need anyone to know what he had been doing. When he opened the door he saw his friends running down the hall towards Sans's room, he quickly followed the group not wanting to seem out of place. He saw Papyrus yank the door open and everyone filled into the room, he couldn't see over the large bodies of both Toriel and Asgore but he could hear sobs. Did Sans have another panic attack? Hee moved over, trying to catch a glimpse of whatever the fuck was going on.

 

  He saw dust. Shame bubbled in his stomach, thoughts of what he had just done fresh in his mind. How could have he thought- no fantasized about raping Sans. Sans was his best friend and now he was gone and it was too late to change what he had done.

~~

  Alphys clung to Undyne, sobbing loudly. Sans and her had been very close when they were younger, he had once even talked her out of killing herself. That was how they met and ever since then Sans had always been there for her, no matter if she called him at three in the afternoon or three in the morning. She had failed to return the favor, she had failed her friend. And now he was gone.

~~

  Sans saw nothing and he felt nothing at least right away. Was he dead? He hoped so, he hoped his family was finally happy without him there to burden them. He heard a noise and he desperately tried to run but he didn't seem to be moving. The noise got closer and closer, it was to loud it hurt. 

 

  His skull felt like it was shattering, breaking apart and just when it felt he could take no more it stopped. A black tar like substance started to pool around his feet, slowly rising, enveloping his body. He felt like he was drowning, the black tar like substance dropped from his body. Puddling in front of him, it slowly began to rise and form some oddly shaped monster. A white face forced a one crack running from his eye to behind his skull and on running below his eye and ending at his mouth. Sans gasped. 

  
  “Gaster!?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp... hope you enjoyed... I know I'm evil...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!
> 
> Okay so fun question, did any of you do anything for Halloween? Me and my friend dressed up as Sans and Papyrus.


	24. The void needs you to get the fuck out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and Sans talk  
> Papyrus is sad  
> Toriel does stuff  
> Grillby...
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: mentions of suicide, Mentions of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to apologize for taking a while to update, recently a friend of mine passed away and my mother is currently in the hospital... so updates might be slower than they usually are... I'm really sorry guys

  “Gaster!?”

  
  


H̨̱̟̫̫̥͙͓́͛̎Ȩ̩͔̼̤̹̇ͭͯ͝L̼̮͎ͪ̍ͬḺ̷̘̼ͯ̒́͑̚ͅƠ̷̜͈͔̊͛̒̅ͅ ̸̛̫̳͖̏͂ͨ̋ͬ̾͌͟S̙̫̘̖̎̽̀̄͆̉͝͠A̶̢̖̼̟̗̟͎̺̼͌ͦ̂̓ͧ̋͒͋N͕̗̤͛̄̓ͯ͘S̨ͤͧͩ͆̽ͤ́͏͔͖͉̙̭

̯

 

  “W-what!? H-how y-you h-here, I-I'm d-dead!”

ͅ

Y̬̮̞̥O̺͙̲Ṷ̴̱̗́ ͚̟̙̜̠̰̕A̴͚̥͞R̠̞ͅE̶̬̼̹̣̼̲ ͖̱̼͕̫̝̦̫͉N̪̱̻̠ͅO̘͕Ṭ̮͟͟ ͇͙̼͖̝̦D̴̰̝̱͍̺Ẹ̶̖À͕̪̗͟D̨̨̹͍.͎̩͎̹͖̮.҉̵͙͍͈̦.̸͓̮̮͓̭̤͔ ̷̨̼̯͖͈̝̯̬͝N̶͓̝̱̗̻͇̥͈͢O̡̖̗͈̠̖̥R̫̞̯̣͚͓̭̝̀ ̰̘̫̠͕̭͔͓A͔̖͍̱̲̦̞̗͟ͅŔ̴̘̖̗̗̥̘E͔̞̱̮̯͚͖͡ ̵͏͕̘̯̱͉̖͕Y̢̗͎̘̰̭͔̹Ó͔̲̱̫͉̹̪ͅU͚̼̲̮̲̜͠ͅ ̮̝̲͖͈A̱L̼̩̦͈̠̙̼͢I̬̳̖̰̺Ṿ̧̬͈̹̪̞͖̫͇͘͠E̵̬͖͖̞.̞̠̯̹͈̱̣.̠̜̹͖͚̙͈̠͢.͏̬̥̩̺͕̲ ̶̢̧̜͉Y̜̖̘͎̼O҉̺̙̦̻̻̩ͅƯ̴̢̩̹̪͚̝̣ ̤̱̣͇̞̭A̫͖͙R̕҉͚̟̮͍͉̳̟ͅE̘͔̼͇͉͝ ͖̹̖̦̦̫̬J҉͎̖̲̭͎̮͉̠ͅU̶̷̝͉̣͎͡ͅS̛̙̱̰̙͎̥̬̘͠T͕̠̖͉̞͔̱̙̖ ̟̳͓̻͘͠Í̦̙͜͞N̵͇̦̱͍͕̩͔̜ ̪̭͡͝B̫̫̯Ȩ̯̭͎̮̞̖̜T̛͍̣͉͙͡W̶̻̜̮͈̰E̶͇͍͖͢Ẹ̷̶̞͓̞̞͔͖N͟҉͚̦͈͖̤

  
  


  “H-how i-is t-that e-even p-possible?”

 

H̴̴̝͠O͖̖̩̪͎̟W̭̝ͅ ͍̼̲̗͓̬͘͝͠ͅD̷̬̤͓̟͓̕Ò͈̭͍̞͟E҉̶̲͉͓̻̰̱̱̥̀S͔̭͚̰͚͖̺͉͜ ͖̥͔͈̥̜Ņ̛͙̞͓͉̯̱͖̗͞O͈̩̠̥͙͝T̴̗̰͟ ҉̳͉̕M̝̪̤͓͉͟͞A͓̙̺̱̤͍̝̻T̡҉͕̟Ț̤̙̣̭̺̱͡E̞̫̟̪͈Ṛ̺̲̼̞͕͇ ̢͔͔͈̙B̲͚̻̫̯U̶͖̰̟̦̺̼͍͢ͅT̨̘͇̰̠͓͘ ̱̦͟W̷̶͓͙̟̰̪̬̯̩͘H̷̴̦͔̙͙̼̠̻͠A̷̡̖͠T͈̜̻̩̼̀ ̧͓͉̩̘̜̺͟D͈̞͓̤͖̗̠͡͞ͅO̰̲͚͓̣̤̹̬E̙̙͔͓̺͞S͚̯̰͖̦͍͕̀͘͘ ҉̛̭͙͖̼̹̞̞͈̹M̛҉̖̥͎ͅA̳T̙͖͍̪̙̗͚̜́T͓̝̘͚̪̖̹͞È̵̜̲̙Ṛ̡̠̟͡ ͓̟̬̦I̵͓̱̬͚͞Ś̵̲ ҉̜̮͡G̶͎̯͈̺̻Ȩ̵͇T͏͔̥͝T̞͎̰̫̠̝̗̗I̷̟͕̖͞N̶̢͉̗͔̗̠ͅǴ̛̖̲͍̮̻̫̦̗ ̶̛̬̗̥͍͎̥͚̩͡Y͎̹͎̟̭͡O̢̨͉͚̲̟͍̼͎̣͟U͚͔͔͍̲͟͠ ̴̨̙̪͓̟̰Ḅ̵̶̠̗̫̝͚̣̳͓Ạ̣͇͟͟Ć͚͚̰̮̳͔̕͡ͅͅK̷̭͎̠ ̭͕W̢̜͈H̜̫̪̱E̸̴͉͟R̫̟̳͔̱͔̤̀ͅȨ̝͎̖͇ ҉̵̲Ỵ̵̫O͎̪̦͜U̴͇̣͖̩͠ ̨̬̝͞B͈͙͈̙̞̕E̝̲̠̝̕Ĺ͚̦̰̫̦̮̗O҉͔̰̩͡N̼͈̫̝G̜͈̩̗̠̥̖ ̻̼͜P̳͖͎̜̹̖̝̥͚R̭̙͢ͅE͚̼̟̺̣͉̯̩͞͝F̟̟̠̦͔ͅḚ͈͔̦͕R̬̻͠A̻͢B̡̕͏̞͉̹̪͈ͅĹ̖̲̖͎̭̝̘Y̨̪ ̴̶͎̞̺̼̝̝̙͢A̴̳͈̰̠̮L͏̠͖͚̟I̲͕̺̹̩̫͙͉V̖̳̟̫̟̤̬E̴̢̦̗̙ͅ

̹

 

“B-but-”

 

N̴̨͈̱O̠̮̦͙̤̖̺̣͟ ̵̯̬̙̝̯S҉͓̮̗̻̥̙͟Ą̷̣̝̳̝̮̦͙́N̶̵̠̭̤͍͙̲̳̦͇S̷̵҉̘͖̰̣̩ͅ.̲̲̩ ̧́͏̜̭̫͉̖F͚̩͓̱̘̹͍R̨͇̺̫̻͖̻̖̭̞͢A̸͖̝̺N̴̴̛̜̠̙̻K̛͔̩̣͕͉̠L̩̩͖̞̯̙̭Y̴̨̧̮̟͇̩̝̤̞͓ ̷̲̺̬̮̘̗͎ͅI̢̹̣̞̼̲ ̴̻̭̫͈͖̘͙ͅC̸̤͎̞͙̟̹̹̭̦͠Ơ̸͇̘̩͉̗U͏͍̜̘ͅĹ̠̻̲̞͔̠̲̗D͚͓͉̬͚͙̦͉ ̷̴̘̮̘͉C͎̫̹̖̰͖͠A̬̞̫̼̙͉̺R͇̪̲͇͉̙̭̀E̸̳͔ ̶̗̬̠L̤̝͜E̷͈̼̖͜͡S͍̫̦͝S̡͇͎̝̣̤̰͟ ̴̶̙͉̱͔̥̯A̪͇̮̳͇̯̮B̀҉̢̹̞͍O̧͏̦̳̪̗̣̭U̴͍̰͢T̪̪͇̝͎͕͚̮ ̵͓̝͕̲̦͚ͅY̻͉͕̩͈͍̳O̩̦̠͓̪̬Ų̜̬̯͔͙R̷̞͔͉̟͜͟ͅ ̨̖̙̰̥̹͔͖͇L̟̳̜̬̰̀͘͝I̜̦̖͍̯̩͞T̷̥̦͉̝̟͚͟͝T͏̟̗͕L͈̲͍̞̲͈͞E̵̲̬̦̩̱̺̕ ͚͇̖̭́͜͜ͅC͜͏̦͓̗Ŕ̲̱̕͠I̢̛̪͔͎̙͈̗͍̝̞S̪͙͟͠I̵̶͍̯̮̼͎̻S̘͉̤̱̝͔͇̤͙͢,̦͔̮̯̙ ̟̥̼̀͡H̱̕͜Ơ͉̪͈͓̳̥͖ͅN̢̞͔̦̤̠̜ͅÉ̢̹̭͘S̨͙͎̼T̛̥͈͎̭̘̞̝͠Ļ̮͓̳͎͍͓́Y͏͏̭̰̱͎͕͍̯̀ ̢͏̘̫͉͔̺̠͍ͅI̶̡̧͕̦̯̳̫͔͔̩ ̨̯͉͔̤͟W̩̘̝̝̰̳O̸̟̝̥ͅṲ̘L͕̣̮̤͙̠D͕̙̬̲̜͝N̢͈͉̣̰̜ͅ'̢̳̞T̨͚̳̮͚̼̯̙̱͉͢ ̢̤̙E͔̦̱͜V̧̳̞E͉͞N̜̩̝̗ ̲̙̯̞̯̫͍̀͠ͅÇ̸̫̫̥̰͠A̧̪̜̻R̸̹̣̫͚̲͎̭̣̬͢E̼̞̦ ̡͎̞͓̞͔̜̩̖I̤̦͍̟͇͘F̶͓̻̼̩̮̦̀ ̴͇͇̱̺̯̻̥ͅT̴͔̭̼͖͓͎̫H̰͎̲̕Í̺̖̻̳̗̫̳ͅS̷̘̮̦̳̠̰͇ ̴̡̳͔͙͉͙̥̻͚D̜̩̫̺̱̪̞̕I̧̙̲͉͓̣͇ͅD͏̳̖͙͎̮͈͖͈́̕N̶̫̗͚͢͝ͅ'̧͉͇͙̜̻͎̫T̞ ͈͚E̼͍͚̬̟͙F̷̳̞̗͕̬̪͢F̥̗̱̀Ȩ̦̙͍C̮̘͓̩̝͠T̴͏̶͉̰͔͙͇̱̞̯ ̴̜̯̱͘M̟̹͉̙̝͙̤̭͟͞E̴͜҉̼̪̱͍̠.҉̸̗̰̫͍͉͜ ̶̭̣̖̲̖̥͢͢B̡̝̟͉U̵̬̪̤T̜̫͕̹̣̙͕̳ ͕͕̭͈̀ͅH̨͇̻̖̣̲̺̯͉͇͝A͏͓̫͔͜V̛̗̠̩̀̀I̛̝͇̘͎̳̪̝̹͜Ņ̵̣̜͇͓̤͢G̱̥̼͜ ̢͎̣̦̜T̬̪͙̬̲̟̮̭͜͝W̸̲̝̥̕O͏̫̫͜ ̢͙P̵̙͈͜ͅŔ̞̬͎̹͇ͅĘ͎͕͉̮̱͉̫̤͝͞ͅS̝̞̯̪͠É̱̦̗̭N̶̦̪͢C͏͈̙̫E̫̦͢S̛̙̙̟̼ ̡̮̪͢I҉͔͙͟Ǹ̪̠̤̳̝̻̦̥͜ ̨͕͎͕͕̥͘T̗͉̱H̡̠̠̹̕͘Ę̤̪̹̙͟ ̯̹̱V͎̞̣͖͇͍̯̀O̮̙͎͎̠̱̖͚̙͠I͏̰̲͇͢D̶̛̼̘͙ ̞̜̮̹̤̳̰̰͕̀I͞͏̡̘͈̻S̛̫͚̖̦̩̦͚̪͜ ̺̳̠H͔̠̜̣̰͖̣A̳̭̲̗V̬̞̪̝̩͞ͅI̛͈͖̳̹̬̯̩N̢͕͎̜̹͕͓̺G̸͉͉̦̕ ͈͟N̛̬̹͞È͎̪̣͇͙̜͞ͅG̷̡̪̬̺A͓̭͉̖͈T̴̮͚̫̻̲̼̕I̡̟̗̲̝̕V̴͇̤͡É̘͓̲ ͔̣̹Ŗ̲̝͙̗̫̲̲ͅÉ̶͇̙̱̗͠ͅP͏̟͖̳́E̢̞͚̦̳͇R̫̞͠C̖͈̳̝͇̫̦̮ͅU̷̢̦͙͓̲̫̻ͅŚ̝͎̠͕̤̻S͍̤̘͢͞I̙̻̰̲͚͉͍͝͠͝O̘̯̣͓̥͍̝̜N̵̛̹Ṣ̢̹̗.̮̜̯̻͜ ̧̠̘͉̞͔̣͚̖̫I̜̲̹ ̴͉̙͙̗͍͕ͅÁ̗͇͖̝̠̻̼̀͜M̡̟̞̘͜ͅ ̸̛͇͖̹G̵̫͎̙͔̻̻̤O̮̘͎̭̼͕͟I҉̛͓Ṉ̲͚̥G̮̙ ̱͕͖̺̺̫̼̞T͏͍̲̫͡Ó̯̫̫̼̪͝͠ͅ ̷̸̳͈̙S҉̛͉͍̤͜Ȩ̨̼̼̯̕Ņ̧̙̥D̨̛͇̟ ͏̡̢̣̥͉̪̥Y̴̤̦̬͈͓̪Ơ̡̤̙͉͖͙̞̰̜U͏҉͍͞ ̸͚̩̲B̩̫͓̙͇̖A̩̦̹̼̦C̢̺̠͔͕͍̘͍͍͞͠K̫̝̟͘,̫̭̤̣̠̩ ̪̲̣̰̼̀C̶͈̻̠̘͕̞̦Ơ̛͔̳̪͎̫̬̳̟N̵̢͓̤̺S̴̢̧͓I̴̼̙̯̱̻̱D͖͔̭̼͓̗͓̞̞̕͡E̵͉̙͎̼͔̞R̖͜ ͕͎̮̯̻̺͈̀͞T͔͈̟̱͍͝H̴҉͉͚̫͔̻͕I͏̼̫̣̩̝̤ͅS̛̯̺̻̻̹̺̖ ̴̷͇̩̝̤͖̭̥A̸̧̗̰ ͖W̴͞҉̗̙͕̬̤̳̰͓A̲̭͈̜͠ͅR̼͓̟͉̝͎̣͠N̷̹I̮̞̙͝ͅN҉̙̀Ǵ̡̙̙͚͚͎̲ ̸̺͉̪̤̜̱̠̭͉N̸̬̱̰͇̱̦͟ͅE̬͇X͔̲̲͕Ţ͕̠͖̭ ̮̙̠̦͉͡T̸̤͎̼̻̘̟I̶̢͉̱͝M̮̘͓͡ͅE͏͚͍̮̞̬̘̭͝ ̮̜̹̠I̟̻ ͞͏̜͎̥̥W̪̫̪ͅÒ̹̣̣̣͓N̪̬̩͟͡'̨̛̩͍̗̜̗͎̣͘T̴̤̰͍͙̩̟̻̪ ̧̣̣͇͕͍͉͡B̨̜̲͉̪̮E̼ ̷͇͚Q̷͙̻̗̮͎̮͉͠Ų̮́͠I̩̹͘̕T̩̝͡E͍͙͉͡ ̝̪́͝A̶̰͉̩͕̫̭̤͜S̨̱̯ ̵̪̗͎̣͉̺̮̩̰͢͞F̳̤͘͜O͚̤͉͚͇̼͞R̰̀̕̕Ģ̟̮͎̹͕̲̘̯́I̵̬͓̪͉̥͘V̙̖̪̥͕̖̳ͅI͈̖͇̝̳͞N̷͍͠G̨̱̭̣͝.̶̴̠̹̖̱ ͏̢̭̭ͅÁ͕̜ ̮͠D͍͎O̷̡̨̬̩̻̻̞̞͈̙ ͟҉͇͍̣͝N͏͚̰̮̕O̯̣͙̖̬͓̳̕͟͡T̞͚̠͍ ҉̗̲̩̩̩U̴͖̼͉̞͕͟͢N̴̷̝̩̖͍͍͇̰D̨̨̟̺͉͔̺̠̠͝E̡͍͚̫͈R̢͖̫̥̩͞ͅ ̨̛̙͎̩̝A̢͖N̡͔̗̯̗͡Y̗̥̮̞̣͎̹̖̕ ̤̭C̸̟̬̻Į̹̜̤̝͖̥̜͡R̟̙͖͖̞̗̱C̵͇̞̕U̳̼͍̪̩͔̖̕͘͡M̗S̶̳̤̤̯̱ͅͅT̤͜͡A͏҉̣̺̭N̴̛͏͉͈C̴̥͙͎͟͢ͅÉ̲͘͠S̡͉̜̦̠͢ ͔̠̟̟̩̙̗̯K̨͈̬͖͘͜Í̷̝͙̘̯͇'̧̜͕͜L̥͓̜L̶̴̨̗̹͎̯̟̦ͅ ̤͙̞̜͓͓͈̜͠Y̷̻̹̣̰̞̤̱͉͚O͏̙͔̮̲̱U̺͓̭͙͉͉R̳̳̰͜S̨̡͚͇͚̕E̸̱̰̼L̳̼̟͍̝̟̯͟͡F̢̻̭͓̱̫̥̯̠͡ ̢̼̭̪̝͙͙̞̪A̘̘Ģ̱͎̮͞ͅA͏͉̺̳͟I̶̢̙̪̲̱̪̥N͏̷̗̼̱̳̟,̴͙̣̜̥̫͢ ̣̼̥̲̞I͏͇̫̭̯̪ͅT͟҉̤̜͔͉̗̗͍͖ ̲͓̪͖͚͡͡C͏̵̵͙͎̹̯̣̝ͅO̲̗̭̖̰̜͜ͅÙ̡̻̲͓͙̰̭Ĺ͉̯D̡̙̗̩̥̼͚͍̯̣͟ ̴̨̱̦͈̖̹͕̩̕H̻͖͍̫ͅA̶͉̳͓V̭͎̖͎̼͖͈͘Ȩ̘̱͓͓̯̩̹̠ ̸̛̻͎͈̤̭̦̦̼V͏̨̞͉E̶̴̞͖̖̻̻ͅR͍̮̙̣̼̙͖͖Y̛͎̣͓̣͜ͅ ҉̶̺͍͖͖N̡͍̙̝̙̪͞Ȩ̹̳̙̹͕̖̱̗͢G̵̳͚̭͍͉͠Ḁ̻̪͟T̟̩͉͘͜Ì͔̳̥͕͈͙̖V̳̦̗̞͝E̖̲̭̦ ̶̟E҉̼̱̯̜̫̫̰̜͝͡F̝̺̻̺̤̜̻̬͕͟F̳̯͉̩̥͇͜Ę̺͈̪̱͝C̹̺͓̰͜T̘̼͖̗͎̝͓͟͠Ș̹̲͖͙͖̀ ͏̶̮̤̤̪̯͍̦̹É̬͎̥̼̲̘̗͈S̫͇̹̼͘P̸͔͔̘̳̱̥͚E̡̧̞͘ͅĆ̸͚̣̤I͏̜A̭̥͙̳̤͘L͍͙̝̮̰͍̀͝L̸̛̖̠̳̹̞̳͓Y̧̗ ̯̙̲͔̗͢I̜̫̬̻̤̱F͔̝̯͔͉̕ ̢̭̭̤͘Y̴̶̪̲͓͍̘ͅO̫ͅU̲̲̲̞̕͠ ̯̤͈͖̳́E͇͍͙̠͟N̢̜̦̼̮D҉̸̪͖̟̥̰̼ ̯̬̤̹͔̻̫͔̦̕U̶̞͖̯̥̦P̵̼̗͙͈ ̜̻̤̜͕͠ͅB̰̞̭͔̼̫̺̠̀͘ͅÁ̱̩C̡͏̧̼͕̹̼K̥̮̣̳͓͈̳ ̱͓͓̟͘̕H̟͈̥̹Ẹ̮̞̭́͢R̷̭̗̞E̢̢̙̩͓̼͜.͏

 

“W-wait!”

 

G̷͖̟̠͚̘̰̙͢O̴̩͍̺̭͔O͔̰̠̜̟̝͟Ḑ̵̠͍̘͕̟͇͡B̺̟͠Y̴̲̟͍E̮̥̼͍̕ ҉͏̡̜̠̬̬̲ͅͅS͙͇À̸̵̬͎͓̜̥̺̹̥N̟̱͈̕͜Ś̨̠̳̜̘̭͍͠ͅ

 

~~  

  ̶͈̻̞̲It had been a week and Papyrus still hadn't left that same spot, staring blankly at the little pile of dust for hours on end. He still didn't want to believe it, wanted to deny all of this. He had hoped and prayed to whatever gods there may be that this was all just some terrible dream, maybe even one of the old pranks Sans used to play on him, the ones that always went just a little too far and Sans would always feel bad about it and he'd by him a nice cream to make up for it. As much as he wanted to believe that, he knew this was very much real and there was nothing he could do now. He jerked when a furry hand touched his shoulder, she was holding a plate.

 

   “Papyrus, I know this is hard on you… it's hard on all of us but please eat something.”

 

   “I'm really not hungry…” He replied, voice far softer than it should be.

 

   “Okay dear, I'll just set this next to you in case you change your mind.” Toriel said. Placing the plate next to Papyrus on the floor and slowly walking back out of the room, wiping away a few stray tears she had shed… it was truly hard on all of them.

~~

  Grillby sighed locking himself in the bathroom for the umpteenth time that week, he really needed to stop doing this. He had figured out how to download some of the videos of Sans onto his phone. He had made a habit of this, if he was at his bar he would wait until closing and simply do it behind the bar. But if he was at his friend's house, he would make up some excuse and head off to the bathroom always making sure to bring his phone and a pair of earbuds with each time. He had to admit doing this sort of thing at his friend's house was much more thrilling than doing it at the bar, the danger of getting caught making it all the more fun.

  
   But he had an extra special treat for himself this time, he had managed to sneak into Sans’s room while Papyrus was sleeping and grab a small handful of Sans's dust and he had rubbed it against his cock while he watched videos of Sans’s being raped. The grainy texture of the dust had felt extremely good against his member. In monster tradition, you would sprinkle a loved one's dust on whatever that monster's favorite thing was. And the thought of Sans loving his cock that much, sent shivers down his nonexistent spine. Grillby new he was sick but he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	25. You wouldn't understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne tries to help.  
> Papyrus let's her.  
> Grillby is bad.  
> Sans is alive... yay?
> 
> Warnings for this chapter. Talk of rape, molestation, rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp hope you enjoy this awfulness...

  Undyne had slowly crept into Sans’s old room to check on Papyrus, she had made it her personal mission to get him out of that room. She knew wallowing in one's grief wasn't good for anyone, add not eating, or sleeping onto that and you've got a recipe for disaster. She pushed the door open slowly, seeing Papyrus staring at his brother's dust. “Hey, Pap?” 

 

  His head snapped up, gaze landing on Undyne. “Oh, hello.” 

 

  “So… Pap, you've been in here quite a while.” 

 

  “Yeah?” 

 

  “Don't you think it's time to maybe move. It doesn't have to be far, you don't even have to leave the house. Maybe just come to the living room or maybe come eat with us sometime.” 

 

  “Undyne, please…” 

 

  “Papyrus, I know you're grieving. We all are but do you really think it's helping to wallow in your misery alone. Papyrus we can help you, let us help you. I know we can get through this if we just stick together.” 

 

  “You wouldn't understand-”

 

  Undyne walked over to Papyrus, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yes I would. Please trust me Pap, I didn't have friends to help me through my grief. You do, please don't let that go to waste.” 

 

  A look of guilt flashed across his face briefly. “I'm so sorry, Undyne. What happened?” 

 

  She looked to the side, slightly hesitating before speaking. “It's not important… please just let us help you.” 

 

  “Okay.” 

 

  Undyne smiled slightly and helped Papyrus to his feet. “That's the spirit! Let's just start slow. How bout we just go watch some tv, get our minds off of things, Y’know?” 

 

  “Okay” Papyrus allowed himself to be lead out of the room by Undyne.

~~

  Grillby was surprised to see Papyrus with Undyne, it was the first time he was out of Sans’s room since he died. He saw them walk past him and into a small room with a couch and a TV. Grillby smiled to himself, he hadn't been able to get any more of Sans’s dust in quite some time. He peered into the small room, making sure Undyne and Papyrus wouldn't deserve him. He saw them sitting on the couch together, some human sitcom playing on the screen. He made his trek to Sans's room, anticipation building with every step. 

 

  When he got there he stood in the doorway not believing his eyes. Sans was there laying on the bed unconscious. Grillby stepped into the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He walked over to Sans's body, running his hand over the curve in Sans's bone. 

 

  How was this possible? Sans was dead, he had seen his dust… then, how?

 

   Grillby knew he was sick, perhaps this was his mind's way of letting him have Sans. That had to be it, Sans was dead. It was the only reasonable explanation he could think of. This had to be some dream or fantasy. Even if it was he would take no chances, who knows if he'd ever get another chance like this.

 

  He grabbed an old chair from the corner of the room and propped it up against the door, at least this way he wouldn't be interrupted. He walked back over to his unconscious friend. Was he really about to do this? Rape his friend? But this wasn't real, the real Sans is dead and it's not like fantasys ever hurt anyone. 

 

  Pushing aside his uncertain feelings he began running his hands along the smaller’s ribs, enjoying the small gasps and moans he was getting in response. He moved his hand lower rubbing firmly against Sans’s pelvis, Grillby smiled when a small glowing mound came into existence. Grillby was growing impatient, it's not like you could hurt a figment of your imagination so he didn't bother preparing Sans before quickly slipping out of his clothing and roughly slamming into the small body beneath him. Sans eyes jerked open, a small cry making it past his pseudo lips. The sound caught Grillby off guard for a second. 

 

  He halted in his thrusting, long enough to grab a curled up black sock off the floor and shove it into Sans’s mouth, successfully muting him. It didn't take long for Grillby to reach his climax, or his second, third, and fourth one. Finally stopping when he heard the door handle jiggle. “Hello? Is someone in there?” The muffled voice of Papyrus murmured through the door.

 

  “Just me Papyrus.” 

 

  “Why is the door locked? I didn't think this door had a lock.” 

 

  “It doesn't, I pushed a chair in front of it.” 

 

  “Why would you do that?”

 

   “I… didn't want anyone to see me upset, I'm sorry Papyrus.”

 

   “It is okay Grillby but can you please let me in” Grillby silently cursed, he had been having fun. “Just a minute.” 

 

  “Okay.”

 

  Grillby quickly slipped back in his clothing, pulling his sock from Sans mouth and pulling it back on his foot. The slightly damp sock, quickly dried against his heat. He took a deep breath and willed Sans to go away. Nothing happened. He tried again, once again nothing. He looked up at the skeleton’s face, something he hadn't done much while they had fucked. 

 

  He saw tears streaming down the small one's face, and Sans seemed to be shaking. Strange that's not how Sans usually looked in his fantasies.

 

  “G-g-grillby?” 

  
  Reality hit him like a smack to the face, at his sudden realization. This wasn't a fantasy. What had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really give Sans a break... eventually...
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!! :D


	26. The Papaya is angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is alive... yay?  
> Grillby is ???  
> Papyrus is angry.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, good news guys! My moms out of the hospital! :)

  “S-sans? Oh god Sans, I'm so sorry. I… how could I?”

 

  “G-grillby? W-why?” was all Sans uttered softly. 

 

  “Grillby, is someone in there with you? I thought I heard another voice.” Papyrus said through the door.

 

  Grillby looked down at Sans's quivering form, he knew he had to come clean. “I… yes? Sans is with me.” 

 

  “Grillby, please do not play cruel tricks on me.”

 

  Grillby walked to the door, pushing the chair away. He opened it wide enough for Papyrus to peer inside. He heard a loud gasp, and Papyrus rushed over to Sans's side. 

~~

  Papyrus’s eyes widened in disbelief, Sans was alive. He leaned down, ignoring Sans’s flinch and pulled his brother into a tight hug. He let tears of joy fall down his face when he felt his small brother slowly return the hug. After a while he pulled away, he had a million questions buzzing through his head all at once. “Sans, how are you here?”

 

  “I… d-don't r-r-remember.” Sans said nervously. 

 

 Papyrus gave him a reassuring smile. “That's okay, but why is your pelvis covered with orange-” 

 

 Papyrus suddenly remembered the other monster in the room. He turned around and charged at Grillby. “You son of a bitch!” He tackled Grillby to the ground, hurling them both into the hall. “How could you!?” 

 

  Some of their friends came rushing down the hall, hearing the ruckus. 

 

  Toriel gasped. “Papyrus, what one earth are you doing!?”

 

  Papyrus pointed towards Sans's room angrily. There friends all looked to where he was pointing, each face showing varied amounts of shock at seeing Sans. Undyne was the first to speak. “Whoah, Paps maybe this is just another misunderstanding. Did you even ask Sans or Grillby what happened?” 

 

  “Well… no but just look at Sans he's covered in cum!” 

 

  “Yeah and last time, he had Grillby’s dick in his mouth. Papyrus you need to get the facts before you start attacking people.” 

 

  “Grr… Fine! Grillby, what happened!?” 

 

  Grillby looked to the side unable to meet anyone's eyes. “I raped him.”

 

   Anger flared within Papyrus, Grillby was in for a bad time. With his eyes glowing orange and a bone held high above his head, he spat on Grillby’s face. “Any last words?” Grillby looked down, saying nothing. He closed his eyes and accepted his fate. 

~~

  “Wait!” Sans yelled before Papyrus had a chance to end Grillby’s life. Papyrus looked back at him, giving him a questioning look. “D-don't k-kill h-him, p-please” He couldn't stand to watch his brother, kill his best friend. 

  “Sans, he raped you! He admitted to raping you! I have to make sure it dosen't happen again!”

 

  “P-paps, p-please d-don't k-kill h-him. I s-saw r-regret in h-his e-eyes o-once h-he r-relized w-what h-he d-did.” 

 

  The truth was, Sans wasn't sure what he had saw in the element’s eyes but it wasn't regret. Grillby had apologized, but had seemed more for the element’s sake and not his. But he couldn't just stand by and watch his baby brother kill his best friend. He didn't like it but if Grillby found pleasure in using him he would let him, it was the only thing he was good for after all. Papyrus looked back between Grillby and Sans before, dismissing the bone. “Fine, if that is what you want brother. But you two are not to be left alone together, is that understood?”

  
  Sans and Grillby both shook their heads in agreement. “Good.” Papyrus got off of Grillby and walked back into Sans's room, slamming the door in Grillby’s and all of his friend’s faces. Papyrus walked back over to Sans, once again enveloping the smaller in a tight hug. “Sans… I'm so sorry. I'll protect you from now on, I promise.” It was uttered to quietly for anyone but the two brother's to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	27. Fluffy Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans falls asleep.  
> Papyrus is angry.  
> Grillby leaves.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

  After a little while the brother's released each other. Papyrus peeked out the door making sure none of their friends were there before scooping Sans up in his arms and carrying him into a bathroom. He set Sans on the counter near the sink. He walked over to the tub, plugging the drain and turning on the water. Once it was filled he grabbed Sans off the counter and slowly slid him into the water. 

~~

  Sans couldn't remember the last time he had a warm bath and the feeling soothed his sore bones. He watched as Papyrus got a washcloth cloth, dunked it into the water, and put a couple drops of liquid soap onto it. Papyrus began to gently scrub at his bones with the washcloth. Sans flinched but allowed Papyrus to scrub away the thick orangey-yellow fluid that stained his pelvis. Papyrus continued to wash him, being careful of his wounds.

 

  He made sure every inch of Sans was squeaky clean before draining the water and lifting the small skeleton out of the tub. 

~~

  Papyrus wrapped him in a towel and carried him back to his room. Digging through a couple of drawers to find a pair of pajamas for Sans. He helped Sans get into them before slipping him underneath the covers and tucked him in gently. He quickly ran to his room to retrieve a copy of ‘Fluffy Bunny’ a book Sans used to read to him when he was a babybones. He carried the book back into Sans’s room and sat at the end of the bed, beginning to read. After a little while Sans’s eyes fluttered shut and he drifted off to sleep. 

 

  Papyrus closed the book, smiling slightly at the sight of his brother. He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and he walked into another room where his friends had surrounded the flame element, they looked up to him. 

 

  “Dear, what do you wish we do with him? I know what Sans said but it can't possibly be safe to keep him around.” Toriel said a conflicted look on her face.

 

 “I'll tell you exactly what's going to happen.” Papyrus walked up to the flame element he had once considered a friend, pointing an accusing finger in his face. “You are going to leave and go back to your pathetic excuse of a bar and you will not come back! You will stay away from Sans and all of us!” 

 

  Grillby immediately tried to defend himself. “But Sans said-” 

 

  Papyrus slapped the flame. “Shut up! Sans asked us not to kill you and I won't but I'm not about to let you anywhere near my brother again. You will leave now!”

 

  Grillby rolled his eyes but besides that made no protests, he stood up and walked towards the exit. He stopped before he got outside, looking back over his shoulder he said. “Sans wants me, I know he does. He won't forgive you for this.” 

 

  Grillby walked out the door, letting it swing shut behind him. Papyrus used all of his will not to go after the element, anger running through his bones. 

~~

  Grillby walked away from the building, completely pissed. It wasn't fair, Sans wanted him just as much as he wanted Sans. Especially if the sounds Sans made while they fucked where anything to go by those beautiful screams of ecstasy, those small whimpers were like music to his nonexistent ears. He wanted- no he needed to hear those sounds again, to feel Sans underneath him, to see his tears as he thrusted deeply into him. What… what was he thinking? Did he actually enjoy raping Sans? While he did but that was before he knew it was actually Sans… right? 

 

  He wasn't that awful. He couldn't be plus he was sure Sans enjoyed it. He must have and if he enjoyed it then it wasn't really rape then, this is all just some big misunderstanding. Grillby had just been caught up in the moment, he couldn't help himself. Anyone would have done the same thing in his position. 

  
  He stepped up to the front door of his bar, unlocking it and stepping inside. He closed the door, relocking it and moving towards the back room of the bar. He did still have some videos on his phone, might as well enjoy them until he could see Sans again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I would love some more suggestions for this, I have a general idea of what I want to do in the future but I'm not 100% sure yet.(there is no guarantee I will use your suggestion)
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!


	28. Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is a creep.  
> Undyne is mad.  
> Sans is scared.  
> Papyrus is a good brother.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, talk of rape, torture kind of

 

  Undyne stifled, she had followed the flame element back to his bar after Papyrus had kicked him out of the house. She didn't trust the sentient flame and she was glad she had followed him. The sight she had seen appalled her.

 

  Grillby had his hand down his pants and was touching himself while watching videos of Sans being… being raped. It was revolting and she absolutely wanted to storm in there and kick his little fiery ass but she was trying her best to respect Sans's wishes. And she honestly didn't know if she'd be able to stop herself from killing the flame if she did give him a beat down. She felt conflicted and decided to at least talk to Papyrus before she did anything to drastic.

~~

  There was darkness and hands, so many hands. Touching him, groping him, violating him. He was covered in injuries, and fluids of all sorts clung to his bones. A pair of fiery hands joined the others.

 

  He screamed Grillby would never- He thoughts were cut off as a large cock slammed into him, burning him from the inside out. He tried to get away but his efforts were in vain. He couldn't move, not like it would matter. There were too many of them, he'd never get away. He didn't see an exit, he didn't know if there was one.

 

  Would he be trapped here forever with them? In his own personal Hell? This is what he deserved after all, he couldn't even protect his brother from a child. A fucking child!

 

  The darkness he saw morphed into a landscape of snow, a red scarf lay at his feet. No, no not again! Please, not again! The scene changed again, a golden light filled the room. Before him stood the demon, face devoid of emotion.

 

  The demon lunged at him, knife in hand. He dodged and shot a bone straight into ~~the demon's chest~~  his wall. He blinked a couple of times. He was in his room. A bone was protruding out of his wall right next to his brother's skull. “S-sorry P-paps.”

 

  “There is nothing to be sorry about, brother.”

 

  “B-but I a-almost k-ki-” Sans couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence, the thought far to painful for him to bare.

 

  “But you didn't plus you're probably not used to having control of your magic after so long.”

 

  “M-my m-magic?” Sans reached up, hands feeling around his neck. We're was his collar? Would he be punished for having it off? But Paps didn't seem upset about it, maybe he wouldn't get in trouble. Maybe.

 

  Paps was looking at him strangely. “Sans.” Oh no, he was wrong. Paps was mad. He was gonna be punished. Papyrus seemed to notice the small skeleton’s distress. “Sans, hey it's okay. What's wrong?”

 

  “P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me.” Sans whimpered out, terrified.

 

  “Oh Sans, I'd never ever hurt you. No matter what.”

 

  “P-promise?”

 

  “Promise.”

 

  “P-paps?”

 

  “Yes, Sans?”

 

  “C-can I h-hug y-y-you?”

  
  “Of course.” Papyrus moved forward, wrapping his arms around his brother's small form. Sans practically melted into his brother's arms. A sense of trust enveloped him and he knew his brother's words rang true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	29. Why would I want to kick your ass?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I was pretty busy this past week. 
> 
> Charles thinks Sans is dead, then he dosen't.  
> Grillby and Charles chat.  
> Charles dosen't even realize what he's doing.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Talk of suicide

  Charles was still upset about Sans’s death. It wasn't fair that the little skeleton had to suffer so much and didn't even get a chance to recover. It saddened him greatly and he couldn't help but feel responsible for Sans’s death. If he hadn't been such a coward and actually helped the skeleton escape earlier he wouldn't have killed himself. But no Charles had to be the big fucking coward he always was, always bending to his fucking brother's will like an idiot. 

 

  He had already given his condolences to Sans's brother and most of his friends but their was one person he had yet to talk to. Grillby. He was on his way to the flame’s bar now, he knew the poor element must be distraught without his little buddy around. He walked into the the open bar, immediately spotting the element wiping down the counter. 

 

  Charles walked over to Grillby with a sad look on his face. “Hello, Grillby.” 

 

  The flame looked up at him. “Oh, hello Charles.” 

 

  “I'm sorry about Sans.”

 

  A scowl came across Grillby’s face and he began to scrub the counter harder. “Oh, so the others told you. What, did you come to kick my ass or something?” 

 

  “Of course the other's told me about Sans’s death. Wait, why would I want to kick your ass?”

 

  The flame stilled for a moment. “Sans's death?” 

 

  Charles bowed his head. “I'm so sorry, did you not know?”

 

  “No, Sans is alive again. You should go to the house and see it for yourself.” 

 

  “What!? How is that even possible? Is it a monster thing? Can all monsters do that?” 

 

  “No! It is certainly not a monster thing or whatever you just called it! Sans is just a special case, I guess.” 

 

  “Why aren't you at the house now? I'd at least think you of all people would want to see Sans.” 

 

  Grillby stood there for a moment looking lost in thought before a large grin came across the monster's face. “Well, I'm pretty busy with the bar at the moment but maybe you could go get Sans for me and bring him here. Would you mind, I really miss the little guy.” 

 

  Charles smiled, he supposed he could do that. “Sure, I'd love to!” Charles turned to leave. 

 

  “Oh, and Charles?” 

 

  He turned back. “Hmm?” 

 

  “Could you do me a favor and not tell anyone where you're taking Sans, I want it to be a surprise and I don't trust any of the other's not to say anything.” 

 

  “Sure thing!” Charles said giving the flame element a thumbs up. “I'll be back soon!” Charles walked out of the bar with a big smile on his face. Sans was alive! 

 

  He walked towards his parked car, pulling his keys out of his pocket. He unlocked the door, opening it and sliding into the driver's seat, closing the door behind him. He stuck his keys in the ignition and started the car. He drove off towards his monster friends’ house. He arrived parking in front of the house and walking the short distance to the door, knocking a few times. 

 

  Asgore was the one to open it. “Howdy, Charles. What brings you here?”

 

  “Hello, Asgore. A little birdy told me Sans was alive and I wanted to take him out to celebrate!” That wasn't a complete lie, surprising Sans with his old friend would be wonderful. 

 

  “Well… you'd have to talk to Papyrus first but that could probably be arranged. I think It'd do some good for Sans to get out of the house.” 

 

  “Well, could I speak to Papyrus then?” 

 

  “Of course.” Asgore turned slightly, yelling into the house. “Papyrus! Charles is at the door and wishes to speak to you!” 

 

  A very muffled “Coming” came in response. Papyrus came into view and Asgore stepped aside so they could talk. “Hello, Charles.” 

 

  “Hi, Papyrus.” Charles said with a slight wave of his hand. 

 

  “So, you wanted to speak to me.”

 

  “Ah yes, I was wondering if I could take Sans out to celebrate with me?” 

 

  Papyrus seemed to grimace a bit, Charles didn't know why. “I'll ask Sans, I'm not sure if he's ready to leave yet.”

 

  Charles waited patiently I'm the doorway while Papyrus went off somewhere, presumably to talk to Sans. He came back a bit later with Sans trailing behind him. Papyrus handed him a slip of paper. “This is my number, if anything happens I want you to call me immediately.” 

 

  Charles tucked the slip of paper into his pocket. “Of course.” 

 

  Papyrus crouched down to address his brother. “Stay safe and have fun.”

 

  Sans smiled faintly and hugged Papyrus. “I will.” 

  
  The two skeleton’s released each other. Charles and Sans walked out the door and into his car. Charles started it up, beginning to drive in the direction of Grillby’s bar. Charles couldn't wait to surprise his friend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!!!


	30. What's his

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles leaves.  
> Grillby does bad stuff.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: rape, soul rape?(marking), torture... kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh, I wanted to have this chapter out sooner... but no I had to the useless piece of shit I am and take for fucking ever to update. I could forgive myself if I wrote a long chapter but nope just this shit. God, you guys deserve better. I'm sorry.

  They arrived at the front of the bar.

 

  “W-what a-are w-we d-doing h-here?” 

 

  Charles smiled down at the nervous skeleton. “Surprise! Grillby wanted to see you.” 

 

  The skeleton seemed to be shaking. 

 

  “O-okay.” 

 

  He led the small skeleton into the bar, walking up to the counter and greeting the flame. “Hello, Grillby.”

 

  Grillby’s smile was wide. “Hello, Charles and hello to you as well Sans.” 

 

  The skeleton didn't say anything in response, seeming to shrink in on himself. 

 

  “Well, I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do so I'll get out of here.” Charles reached into his pocket, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to Grillby. “Oh, and this is Papyrus’s number in case anything goes wrong.”

 

  “Yes, thank you Charles. Goodbye.” 

 

  “Goodbye, Grillby. Goodbye, Sans.” Charles walked out of the bar.

~~

  Grillby walked to the front of his bar and locked the doors, he had already cleared out the patrons so hopefully they wouldn't have any interruptions. He walked back over to Sans, grabbing the small skeleton by the hand and leading him to a small room in the back. Sans compiled trailing, obediently behind him. He ignored the skeleton’s shaking as he undressed him. He admired the small body standing before him, gazing down upon the scarred ivory bones.

 

  He reached his hand down, cupping the small skeleton’s face. Grillby leaned down connecting them both in a passionate kiss. He slipped his tongue along the outside of the skeleton’s teeth, demanding entrance. Sans opened his mouth, letting the flame ravish his mouth. A few tears slipped out, when Grillby began snaking his hand towards his pelvis. The flaming hands rubbed circles along the sides of his pelvis, moving towards the center and prompting the skeleton’s magic to take form.

 

  He undid his own clothing, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. He grew impatient, grabbing his weeping cock and lining himself up with Sans's entrance. He thrusted in, hilting himself within the tight heat. He pounded away at the small body beneath him, thoroughly enjoying the way Sans’s walls squeezed around his length. He choose to ignore the small whimpers coming out of the skeleton’s mouth and the abundance of tears flowing down his cheeks. 

  He instead chose to fondle Sans’s ribs, dipping his fingers in between them and stroking along the underside of the ribs. A cyan glow came into view, Sans’s soul having formed from his mistreatments. Sans gasped when gasped when he reached into his rib cage and pulled out the delicate blue soul. He held it with both hands, burning the edges. Sans was screaming and thrashing about. Grillby figured it probably hurt but it had to be done. He turned the outside layer a faint black, only a small bit of blue light was able to peek through. He had done it, finally he had claimed what was rightfully his. Marking Sans, forever claiming what was rightfully his.

  
  A blue glow exploded within the room, the sensitive organ climaxing. His small skeleton passed out, an exhausted and pained look on his face. Grillby hated hurting Sans but hopefully it would be the last time. Sans now knew who he belonged to and if he forgot he would always have the mark to remind him. Grillby pulled the small skeleton close, holding him against his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> As usual, comments are always appreciated!!


	31. Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby why.  
> Papyrus is mad and sad.  
> Gaster no.  
> Sans.  
> Papyrus.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: none(please tell me if I missed anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter... hope you enjoy!!

  Grillby woke up next to nothing, no that wasn't right. There was dust, nothing more but a small pile of dust laying next to him. He ran his hand through it, feeling the coarse material with his hands. It was Sans’s, that much was obvious. He took a handful, rubbing the ruff substance against his body. His bare chest, legs, rear, and cock. 

~~

  Papyrus trusted Charles. He really did but he couldn't help but worry. This was the first time Sans had been out of the house since the incident and Papyrus just couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could go wrong. He decided to give Charles a quick call, just to quell his worry. He fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing Charles’s number. 

 

  It rang a few times before Charles’s voice sounded at the other end. “Hello?” 

 

  “Yes, hello Charles. It's Papyrus.” 

 

  “Oh, okay what do you need?”

 

  “Well, I know I shouldn't be but I'm worried about Sans. Is everything going alright?” 

 

  “Don't worry everything's fine. I dropped the little guy off a while ago.”

 

  “Dropped him off!? Where!?”

 

  “At Grillby’s.” 

 

  The phone fell from Papyrus’s grasp. He bolted out the front door and into the street. No! No! No! Please be okay! Please be okay! 

 

  He ran towards the direction of Grillby’s, wincing slightly when his legs began to ache. When he got there he attempted to open the door, which was locked. Of course it was fucking locked! He pulled his fist back, swinging at the door and shattering the glass. He ignored the marrow leaking from his bones as he reached in and unlocked the door.

 

  He ran into the bar desperately searching for any signs of his brother, he noticed a door near the back. He swung it open revealing a horrifying sight. Grillby’s and Sans's clothes lay strewn about the room, a very naked Grillby rubbing what was presumably Sans’s dust against his bare body. His soul filled with absolute hatred and rage. 

 

  In his fury he managed to grab the flame monster and carry him into the kitchen, ignoring the naked flames protests and attempts to fight. He began to fill the sink, turning of the faucet when it was almost overflowing. He dunked Grillby’s head into the water, watching as his body flailed about. The flame diminished and went out, turning to nothing but ash and dust. Papyrus sank to his knees on the kitchen floor and proceeded to sob.

~~

  A familiar feeling of complete nothingness washed over Sans, he seemed to be back in the Void. Especially if the angry looking monster standing in front of him was anything to go by.

 

  I̛͇̯̖̩͖̞ ̢̟͉̫̩̯̞T̢̠̘̥̺̜͍̜͘Ò͎͚̗̰̣͔Ĺ̠̹̮͓͔Ḑ̥̟͖̪͉͘ͅ ͓̪̱́Y̶̭͖͍Ó͉̝̝̯̟̠̀U̸̳̼̭̹̣̦̥̝͢͝ ̢҉̥͙͎͍̘ͅǸ͓̟͟ͅO̜͕̼̪̜̫̣͞T̟̰̘̦̮͜͠ ̧̢̗̯̖͉͕̩̝T̶̷̞͇͢O̹̯ ͞ͅC͉͖̼͚͢O̮̠̣͙̮M͇̮̮͈̙͉̝̲E҉̸͙̱̺̦̮͍̣̳̞ ̴͏̞̜͓̖B̙̘̹̦̖ͅA̡̼̝̩͔C̶͙͙͇͚̦͝K̴͖̙̟̻̫̠̺͇̟̕ ̺̲̺̥̻̀Ḥ͇̻͇E̶̫̘̣̼̦̩̟͟ͅR̵͏̲̭̞̝̥̝ͅE̷̳̣̬͘

  
  


  “D-do y-you r-really t-think I-I'm h-here b-by c-choice!?”̺

 

  H̥̪̬͖̳̠̟̞̰̕͡͝O̶͈̗̝̺̝̱͙͓͘ͅW̘̩̬̟̺͉̺̪ ̥̻Y̹̤͕͙͠O̶̯̩̻͘͝Ư̵͎R̡̺̥͇̣͙̕͟ ́͏͍̥̠̖̰H̷͇̠̥̹͔̣̘̟E͇̣͍̜͟R̵̳̭̤E̛͎̤̲͉̭̤̹̱͠ ̷̘̬͙̳̙̻͘D̼̗̀͜O̷̱̣͢͝E͔͚̰S̩̘͖͚̗͞N̞̤͚̫͍̣̫͟͡'͔̜͝T̹̜͠ ͔̙̫̪̼̜͎̱C̨̤̰̠̖̲̪͘O̡̡̖͖̰̘N̡͢͏̣̭C̶͖̘͙̼̫E̯̫͇͈͡R̷̡̹̮͕͎̩̣̰N̮͉̘͎͚͢ͅ ͖͙̤̻̝́͠͞M̳͜E̶̶̪̟̙͎̙̻͚

 

  “T-then w-what d-do y-you w-want?”

̼

  H̵̸͔̙A̵̹͖͍̞̪͘V̸̤̗̦͎̺̹̗͈̣I̸͚̭̫̖̫̼̺N҉͏̳G̶̸̭̯̭͚̩̰̗̗̙ ͢͏͔̣̥̞̥̕T̜̹̼ͅẂ̖͚̠̳̣O̹ ̧̨͉͔̹̘̻P̧̖̮̭̜̕R̛͔̳͍͔̫͠E͎̯̭̹̬͍̪͟S̷̢̘͔Ȩ͈͔̼͖͚̗̫̣̮̕Ņ̶̙͕̯̘C̠̬̮E̶͖̲͠S̯̣̼̗͇͘͞ ̞̙͞I̭̤̳̝N̸̪͜ ̞̪͠T͏̫͍͔̦͈̤̀ͅH̸̷̰̘͡E͉̻̲ ̭̗̪͔̹̭̲̰͘V̭͔́͜ͅO̭̤̪͍͠I҉̴̙̮͇̼͎̣ͅD̪̱͖͔͠ ̖͉̹̕H͏͟͏̜̰̥̹̥A͖̭S̭͡ ҉̬̼̳̗̰͎͈̘̙͢V̷̵̭̗̬̲̘E͖̫̠̱̙R̡̭̯Y҉̰̬̯͕̲̤̼͍ ͔̟͈̘̱Ǹ̴͙́Ȩ̖̥̜̣̳̞͈͉̫͝G̞̳̹̩̩͞Á̰̖̜̗̲̭̭̕͝T̬̮̮̼̫̲̩̟̝I̦͓̠̣͚̗̟̦̕͟V̘̞͓͍̜̣̯̗E̜̙̥̘̖̖͍̯ ͚̺͉̟̱̦̥R̸̢͎͇̫̼ͅͅE̛͕P͎̦̫͎̘͎̰̦͢͟Ȩ̧͖͓̠͚̜R̶̞͉̗̠̟̦͝C̷̰͇̲̯̺͕͈̕͢ͅṶ̻̠͡͡Ś̝̺̪̗͖̬̖S̛͕̪̜̞̱̟͇͔͞I̺͍̦̘͍̻̫͞͝O̭̭̥̮͞N̞̯̱͇̱͘S̥.͈̩͎̘̯̟̥̦̀͘͞.̵͕̹̀͜ͅ.̞͈͙͉͙ͅ ͓̖̣͖̥̀L͏͈͢͠A̶̖̪͉̦̼͙S҉̤̩T̷̰̟̯̭̣͠͡ͅ ̺̠̼͞T͍̮ͅI͟͏̰͍̗͓͚͉̹M̶͖̙͓̫̰̲̠͕̀͘È̞̺̻͈͙̹̗ ̜I̛͖͉͇̥͖̣̗̞͓͠ ̟͚̦͙̩̹̝͡Ĺ͏̟͇͔Ę̷̯̬̦͉͎̟̀Ṭ̤͙̗̯̠̗͙̟͝ ̭͉̜͡Ý̷̰͍O͎̹̯U҉̦͈̘͕͎͖̪ ̺̀̀O̡͏̤͈̝̩ͅF̸͎̖̲̠͔͓̯ͅF̴̺̣͉͜ͅ ̳̱͎̺͍͓̝ͅW̵͕̥͟I̩̤̠̱̭̖͉̮̜T̰͚͓̰̠͇͇͞H̬͔͡ ̧̖̝̮̭̭̖̹̼͇A̛̙̬͎͔͎ ̴̙̮͈̹̗͖̯̮W̥͍̻̤̳̠͢A̸̲̝͕͞R̡͍͖͎͉͢Ņ̠̹̩͎̳̪͍͘Ḭ̴̵͖̠̗͖̺̹̳N̪̕͜Ǵ̺̪̩̥͢ ̶̻̫Ṱ̻͕̞̦̫̮̺Ḩ̹̖̤̬̱͉̀ͅI̸̗̗̗͕̝S̸̴̞̮̦ ̴̯̲͖̗͔̝͔̱̀T͖͙͍͈͘I̩̼͟M̵͉̞̱͈̬̣̕E̳̠̦̪̞ ̛̩̘̮͢͞I̙̼̲̹̜̻̻͖͟͝ ̴̪̝̜W̹͇̣̮͙͇Ì̛̫̥̲̟̺L̴̨͓͚̟̱̖̦̞͡Ĺ̴̶̹͔̭̫ ̸̸̪͔̪̩̞͇͝N̶̤͓̼̼̹̣͚̙̕ͅO͏͚̬̣͕̻̻͟͠T̡̤͙͔͚͟ ̺̥̭̘͚͙̹B͇̙̱̹͠E͈͉̝͇̝̱ ̩̟͜͢͝A̷̻̦̬͖̤̝S̤̥̯̹̝͉̰̖̯͝ ̨̥͙͇̮K̡̛̝̼̹̠̦̹͟Ḭ̥̤͖̩̰͔̬͠N͙D̩͢͝͠

  
  


  Inky black tendrils form behind the monster, jutting out and catching Sans by the legs. They pull forward making Sans tumble and fall onto his back.

 

 “G-gaster!? W-what!?”

 

  I̷͇̯ ̸̡̲̼̻͎̳W̻̱̥̫͖͖͙̦̪A̧͔̞͚̗̬͈͜͡ͅR̕͏̘̫̭͎̤͚N̡̩͈̺̠̥̯͘ͅÉ̬̱̗̱̖̖D̟͉̩̣̥̘̘̺͍́ ̫̮̞̬̘͘͞Y̸̴̼͈̦̹̣͈̖ͅO̶̯̙̻͓͇̘̕U̬̗͉͍̩̩̞͜͞ ̻͙̘͎̬̭̬S͉͕̫̪ͅA̩͍͠ͅN͕̜̱̪͚͕͉ͅS̵̨̮̮

  
  


  A hole appears out of nowhere, a dark nothingness is all that can be seen. A nothingness that was more nothing then the Void itself. A sort of Void never-ending Void within the never-ending Void. The tendrils pulled Sans towards the hole, while he screams and pleas for mercy fell upon deaf ears. Sans was pulled into the suffocating nothingness and he was erased from all of time and space. 

 

  No one besides Gaster would remember him, not his friends, not Grillby, not even his brother, he was nonexistent.

~~

  A couple of months later…

~~

  Papyrus was humming happily to himself, swaying his hips from side to side as he cleaned out the guest room. It was a strange room, one he never remembered being there before. He got on his knees and reached underneath the bed, pulling out what appeared to be an old tattered blue jacket. He held it up in front of him, examining it a bit. It gave him an odd feeling at the back of his head, like he was forgetting something.

  
  It was a feeling Papyrus didn't like much so he tossed the jacket carelessly into the trash, it probably wasn't important anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to yell at me in the comments!!


End file.
